Unbroken
by Cheyennebrooke
Summary: He rolled up his sleeves and showed me all his scars on his arms. "Battle scars." He told me. I rolled up my own sleeves and said back, "Just like mine." Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story that I got the idea in the shower. Don't even ask. I have no idea.**

**I hope you guys like it. If not, let me know. **

**I don't own twilight, all rights go to SM.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Arrival  
**

Have I ever said how much I hate flying? Yeah well, I hate it. I blame my lazy dad and brain-head of a mother. They expect me to love having to move from Manhattan, New York, to down and rainy Forks, Washington. Why you must ask? My mom thinks that I should spend sometime with an Aunt I don't even know. People are going to think we're not even related. My aunt has dark skin, I have olive. My aunt had brown eyes, I have blue. My aunt has black hair, I have blonde. We look nothing alike. I guess moving can't be all bad, it gets me away from home, where my mom and dad fight all the time. It's annoying actually. They never stop. You didn't do this, you didn't do that. I don't do a lot of things, and no one yells at me for it. I guess that's why I am the way I am. It's not that I'm a bad person, per say, I just don't listen to the rules. I guess that's why I never had many friends. I'm doing a lot of guessing over here. But it's all true.

"We are now stopping at Phoenix, Arizona. Please put on your seat belts." The 20-something year old woman said over the speakers.

Another reason I'm dreading this move? My parents thought it would be nice for my to stop in so many places before I even got to Forks. Apparently I'm taking the long way there.

I saw a girl about my age stumble down the aisle and I laughed a couple times when she tripped on peoples bags. She stopped in front of my chair and looked up at me.

"Excuse me." She whispered shyly. Maybe she's going to Forks too. Maybe I can have an actual friend there.

I picked up my thin and slender legs onto my seat and smiled at her. "Go ahead Hun." I said nicely. Maybe she will open up to me.

She squeezed into the seat next to me, the window seat, and put her light bag under her seat. She looks like a really nice girl.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea Lockhart. What's your name?" I asked giddily.

"Bella Swan." She said holding out her pale hand. I shook it still smiling. Now that she's facing me, I get a good look of her. She was really pretty with brown wide doe eyes and long brown hair that reached her chest. She was pale, but it wasn't sickly. It was a really pretty color.

"It's nice to meet you Bella! Where you heading?" I asked, I really wanted her to be going in the same place as I was, then I could have a friend.

"Forks, Washington. What about you?" She asked. She's still shy. I'll get her to open it.

"Me too! Wanna be friends so we are not total losers?" I joked around with her. Joking always gets people to open up.

It worked, she laughed and nodded. "I'd like that. What grade are you in?" She asked.

"I'm a senior. What about you?" I asked hopeful.

"I'm a junior." She confessed sadly.

"Well, we're still going to be friends. I don't care." I laughed. She laughed along with me. She seems to be opening up to me a little more. I hope. She seems like the type of person that would be really quiet when she first meets someone but really fun to hang around with when you know her.

I looked down at her clothes and noticed that she was wearing a white knitted shirt and dark-wash jeans with a carry-on parka. It was pretty plain, it made my feel really over-dressed in my black see-through shirt, light-wash skinny jeans with rips, my black platforms.

"We are landing in Seattle, Washington. Please buckle up." The same women from before said. That didn't take long.

Well here goes nothing.

* * *

**Let me know if you like it(: All the pictures are on my profile! **

**Review please!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I realized that I left you with a really crappy chapter in this story and I'm so sorry. It was late and I just wanted to get it on, I didn't even read it til this morning. I'm actually a little surprised people favorited and followed this story. So thank you. It means a lot to me.**

**I hope this chapter makes up for the first one.**

**I don't own twilight. **

**All pictures on profile!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Life  
**

I got off the plane with Bella at my side. It didn't take very long to find my aunt. One she was holding a sign with my name on it in very big letters and she's the only dark skinned person that I can see in the airport. Not being racist, just stating facts. Her hair was cut short and it was just touching her shoulders. It was a little bit more brown then I remembered, or saw in pictures. She wore a white fur coat, bringing out her skin tone even more, black jeans and some black high heeled boots that came up to her knees. I don't even know why she's wearing a white fur coat.

I turned to Bella to say goodbye to her and that I would see her on Monday in school, but I saw that she was already making her way to, what I'm guessing, her dad. He was tall with dark curly brown hair and a bushy mustache. I liked it. It fit him. He was wearing a officer uniform, I'm guessing he's a cop or the chief because almost everyone smiled at him when they passed by. But he didn't seem to notice, he was only looking at Bella. You could really see that he missed her, and that he's really happy that she's living with him. I wish my father was like that. My father wouldn't give two shits if I joined a gang and did drugs, he would only care if I brought some home to him. It disgusts me. My mother is a little bit better with caring, but not much. She really only cares that I get good grades or at least passing. Of course I do, mostly to get a praise from my mother, but I never did. Only 20 dollars each A I got, and I got a lot of A's.

Shaking myself out of the bad thoughts, I made my way over to my Aunt Tammy. I'll have to ask if I can call her auntie or just Tammy, because that's a mouthful.

I smiled when I made eye contact with Tammy and she smiled brightly back at me. If I was actually blood related to her, I could see where I got most of my tallness from. But alas, my mother and aunt are adopted. My grandma couldn't have kids, luckily my mother could so she could have me. Or I wouldn't be here. Actually, maybe that's not so bad after all...

"Hey kiddo! You've grown so much since I last since you." Tammy said as I got to her. I smiled timidly at her and nodded. The last time she saw me was when I was 10 years old. Of course I grew- cue eye roll.

"Yeah, well I'm 18 now Tammy." I said shifting the bag in my hands and shoulders.

She noticed and gasped. "Oh dear, where are my manners? Let me help you with those!" She grabbed a couple of my blue suitcases and nodded with her head to follow her. I didn't really have a choice but to follow her.

"So how was your flight?" She said as we made our way to her car.

"It was okay, boring because my mother gave me a ticket that brought me from New York to Arizona to here. I really don't know why she thought I would enjoy that." Or maybe she knew that I wouldn't and that's why she did it.

"Knowing your mother like I do, she probably did it because it was cheaper than the other tickets. Or she got it online and didn't read the fine print." She explained shaking her head. It sounds like something my mother would do.

"Probably, I wouldn't doubt it." I shook my head along with her.

We finally reached a Ford Mustang, I didn't know what year it was but if I had to guess it would be around the 60's and 70's. Tammy opened the back door to the car and put the suitcases she was caring in there and made a move with her hand saying for me to go ahead and put my stuff in there. I put the two suitcases I was handling in the back seats and brought the carry-on bag I had with me into the front of the car. I got to the passenger side and climbed in the same time as Tammy started up the car. For such a old car, it was in really good shape.

The hour ride to Forks from Seattle was quiet except the radio in the background. When we started slowing down, we pulled into a white two story house with yellow shutters. It was basically like every other house in the town that we passed. I could see that there was a garden in the back, probably something that she does to pass the day, and there was a couple of flower patches in the front of the house. The front door was the same color as the shutters, I wouldn't think it would be a different color, my aunt isn't that unstylish.

I got out of the car and grabbed as many suitcases as I could carry and made my way over to the little porch that she- _**we**_had. Did I say how much I resent my mom?

"Chelsea, hon, before we go in I wanna show you something." She pointed to the garage. "I got you something, as a little home welcoming gift, to try and make you more comfortable here, at least."

I nodded and followed her into the garage. She opened the big doors and it revealed a light blue Ford Mustang, around the same year as her's was. I gasped and turned to her. She didn't have to buy me a car.

"Tammy, you didn't have to buy me a car. I was going to do that with the money that my mother gave me." I said unsure of what to do. I didn't really know her enough to hug her, but she is family.

"Non-sense. I didn't buy it. I had it for years. It was in this garage and you gave me a reason to let it have some air. I want you to have it. It's a gift from me to you. Think it of me missing all those years for your birthday. Well, here's your belated birthday present!" She said smiling brightly over at me. I laughed a little, the first time I laughed since I got onto the plane. I went over to her and gave her an awkward hug.

I pulled away and cleared my throat. I wasn't one to get emotional, or to show my emotions. "Thanks." I said looking back at the car.

"No biggie." She shrugged. "Let's go get your stuff inside before it starts to rain." It's not raining now?

I listened to what she said and we both grabbed some suitcases and walked into the house. It was a regular modern house. In front of the door was a staircase to go up the stairs. On the left was a living room and I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open. The walls were a gray color and it had white cabinets. The TV was flat screen and was between the two tall white cabinets. There was a fireplace under the TV. The couch was the same color as the wall and there was two chairs across from the couch and one was light gray with white design and the other was the opposite. There was a coffee table in the middle of the chairs and couch. Overall, it was actually really pretty.

I saw a door on my right, behind the couch and decided to follow it. I put my suitcases down and went through the door to find the kitchen. It was all stainless steel and gray and white. It matched the living room, which was probably her plan in the first place. Everything looked new.

Now excited, I decided to explore the rest of the house. I guess Tammy brought my stuff into my new room, because when I return in the living room, they were gone. Unless there was someone in the house that wanted my crap. It was probably only clothes anyways, I'd buy more if that happened.

I turned and headed up the stairs that were covered with a gray carpet, the same as in the living room. She's very matchy. I think that's why I like it most. I opened the first door at the top of the stairs and saw a white room with a large bed in the middle. It had two windows on either side of the bed and they both looked out into the forest. There was a couch closest to the door and I bet it was for when she wanted to read. Even though I don't see a bookcase, unless I missed it.

Figuring that it was Tammy's room, I closed the door and went to the next door that was across the hall. I opened it to find a very large bathroom. It looks like the master bath. It had white and gray tiles for the walls and a large walk-in shower. It had a seat in the shower. Awesome, I get to sit while I shower. Next to the shower was a large tub. It had windows all around the tub, I wasn't really pleased with that, but this was the second floor, not like someone is going to be looking right into the window and it had shutters so I can close them if I really needed to.

Moving onto the next room, I opened the last door at the very end of the hall and gasped. It was a turquoise colored room with white trims and a black and white bed in the corner. It was a small room, but it was perfect for me. Across from the bed was a glass desk with a black chair. I can put my laptop there. There was one window near my bed and it was looking into the forest, but then again, what wasn't looking into the forest. Fork's is basically made of trees. Looking to my left, I saw another door. Damn. I missed that one when I walked in here. I opened the door to see that it was my very own bathroom. On the right wall was a walk-in closet. It was large enough to fit a elephant in here. I closed the door and looked around the bathroom. It wasn't anything special, it was small. But it was good for me, considering I'm only one person. I don't need a large bathroom like the other one. It had a simple shower, toilet and sink. It will do for however long I stay here.

I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. I sighed at the bags near my new bed and walked over to them. I was way too tired to actually unpack my bags tonight. I looked at the clock on my desk and it read 7:27 at night. It's been a long day. Sighing, I got up and opened one of my suitcases in hopes of finding something to sleep in. It was late and I didn't even sleep on the plane. I can't sleep in moving things.

Luckily, I was able to find some sweat pants and a tank top, simple it was good enough for now. It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone right now.

I changed into the clothes I picked out and walked back down the stairs to try and find my aunt. Considering it was a rather small house, it didn't take long. I saw her watching TV in the living room.

Leaning down the stairs, I called my aunt. "Tammy?"

"Yes?" I got as a response.

"I'm going to go get some beauty sleep, alright?" I called back.

"Don't you want something to eat?" She asked. Even from here, I could picture the concern look on her face. I shook my head smiling slightly.

"Nah, I'm really tired. I'll probably walk up in the middle of the night for something if I get too hungry." I called down again.

"Alright. Goodnight." She yelled up.

"Night." And with that last word, I walked back upstairs and into my new room in my new house. This is going to be difficult to get use to.

I laid down on my bed and shut my eyes and instantly I fell into a deep, restless sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I figured I should give you some more details about her new life. I still feel bad about the shitty first chapter. I hope this makes up for it. **

**I will update sometime again this week, hopefully. **

**Til then;**

**Cheyenne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really want to thank TwilightGirl2012 and Lalina92 for reviewing my last chapter. I didn't really think it was that good, but thank you so much honestly! **

**Thank you everyone that followed my story and favorited it, at least I know that you guys are interested(:**

**On to the story;**

**I don't own twilight, everything goes to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Sight  
**

Life sucks and then you die. At least that's what people tell you, right? That you go through live and deal with bullshit all the time, and for what? You could get a happy ending. But we all die, right? That's what I grew up to believe. My mother always wanted me to be just like her. To become a nurse and get married when I was 20. Just like her. But look at where she is now. My dad and mom can't go through one day without fighting about every little thing. And she still wants me to marry when I'm 20 years old. Um, no thank you mom. I am not making the same mistake you did. I will wait and make sure that the guy I am marrying is the boy I want to spend my life with. Maybe I won't even get married, I mean we are both going to die when we get old anyway. Why should I get married if we are not going to be with each other for more than 50 years, if that.

Breaking out of my deep and dark thoughts, I checked the time to see that it was around 6:30. I still had a hour before I had to leave for school, but considering it was my first day, I wanted to try and make an impression. I'm going to spend a couple months with these people, why not give them a show while I'm at it, huh?

I jumped out of my bed and looked into my newly stocked closet. Today is my third day in Forks and all yesterday I spent unpacking all my clothes and my pictures. I put all my pictures of me and my friends on my wall behind my bed. It fit perfectly there. I would have put pictures of my family up, but we didn't take many pictures. The last family picture we took that I have and actually like is when I was 6 and my parents still loved each other. Now they are just together for my benefit. I don't really know why, I would be fine if they got a divorce. In fact, I would appreciate it. I would get away from all the fighting, kind of like now.

I shrugged and looked around my walk-in closet. I knew exactly what outfit I wanted to wear today. It was one of my favorites. I grabbed my red blazer and my black leggings. I also grabbed my white no sleeves collared shirt and slipped all those on. Before I walked out of the closet, I grabbed my red Indian-styled high heels. Have I ever said I love high heels and I mostly always wear them or no shoes. Well, it's true. To add a little flavor to my outfit, I walked over to my jewelry box and grabbed my gold chain necklace, and my golden bow ring that goes on two fingers. I put that on my right hand, because I need my left to write with. I grabbed my golden bangles and my golden hoop earrings. Accepting my outfit, I grabbed my black backpack, filled with new notebooks and pens, and walked down the hallway and descended the stairs. I heard movement in the kitchen and I followed it, knowing it was Tammy. I figured out the hard way that she was a early riser and she likes to make a lot of noise. Good thing I'm a heavy sleeper or I would be pissed every morning.

I reached the kitchen and I dropped my backpack down near the doorway. I looked up to see Tammy in her nurse uniform. Grandma wanted nurses in her family. She doesn't really know me, but I know she wants me to follow in my mother's and aunt's footsteps. My grandma is stuck in the old days. She thinks that people should be the same way they were back then. Hell no. I would probably kill myself if I lived back then. I can barely live during my time, never mind during my grandparents.

Tammy was making her famous apple pancakes and I smiled. I tasted them yesterday and I couldn't get enough of them. I think Tammy was really happy that she finally had someone to take care of and to feed. She lived alone until I came along.

"Good mornin' darling." She said turning to me and giving me a plate with 3 pancakes. I never really had a big appetite, but like I said, these apple pancakes are bomb.

"Good morning Tammy." I said sitting down and digging into my plate.

"I'm going to be heading out to work soon, you remember where the school is right?" Tammy asked sitting down with her own plate and two glasses of milk, one for her and one for me.

Yesterday, she showed me all the hotspots of Forks and the school, so I know the way the next couple months. I nodded and finished chewing my food. "Yes, I remember. Thanks for breakfast." I said finishing up my meal before rinsing my dish and putting it in the dishwasher.

She shrugged. "It was my pleasure. I always loved cooking."

I smiled at her and leaned against the counter. I still had a couple of minutes before. I sighed and walked out of the kitchen. I climbed back upstairs and went into my bathroom. I grabbed my makeup out of the counter above the sink and got to work. I decided to do cat eyeliner and some golden eyeshadow in a smokey-eyed look. I also put on some red lipstick. I made sure to get the kind that doesn't smudge. Nothing sucks more than smudged lipstick. Or lipstick on your teeth. Showing my white teeth in the mirror, I saw I had none on my teeth. I thought I look presentable.

I texted Bella, the girl I met on the plane, that I was leaving my house and I would see her at school. I told her to meet me in the main office and we could find our classes together. Even though she's a junior and I'm a senior. She could be smart and be in some of my classes. Then again, I am smart too, so I guess we will have to just hang out during lunch and the mornings.

I hopped back down the stairs to see that Tammy was already gone. I was use to not being told when people were leaving, so it didn't really surprise me much. I shrugged and grabbed my backpack that was still near the kitchen and grabbed my keys that we hanging up near the front door. Tammy gave me an extra house key so that I could get in when she wasn't home and so that I could lock the door so that no one would get in the house. I stepped out of the house and locked it really quick. I shrived slightly at the cold and damp wind. It wasn't full out raining, but it was misty and you could definitely feel the moisture in the air. I groaned and walked into the garage and opened the big doors. It revealed my lovely car. I absolutely loved it. It was old, but in such good condition. It ran like a champ.

I opened up the driver's side door and got in, throwing my bag in the passenger seat. I started up my car and noticed I needed gas. I looked at the time to see I still have about 20 minutes to get to school. The school was only 10 minutes away, I can make it. I quickly pulled out of the garage and pushed the button on the remote to close the garage door. Once it closed, I raced out of my driveway and went the opposite direction to the school and went to get gas. I should have probably did this yesterday, but I obviously didn't think about it at the time. I shrugged and thought, _'Oh well.' _

After getting gas, I raced my way to the school. I got to the school to see that I had about 7 minutes to spare. If I was late, I could pass as the new kid that didn't know her way. Innocent enough.

I grabbed my bag off of the seat next to me and climbed out of my car. I closed the door and locked it with the key I had. I turned around to see that everyone was either looking at me or my car, but after noticing my car, they would look at me. They girls would glare at me, probably jealous or worried that I was going to steal their boyfriend. I wasn't that kind of girl. The guys would look at me, like I was a God or something. I knew that I was pretty, I didn't deny it. But I didn't think that I was that pretty, not pretty enough to be gawked at, at least.

I walked to the building that said, **MAIN OFFICE**, in big bold letters. I'm guessing this is were I'm suppose to go. Note the sarcasm. I walked into the building, feeling the stares leave my back, and walked up the desk in the middle of the room. I saw a older lady with red-ish hair and normal clothing. I felt overdressed but shrugged it off, not really caring. It was my first day, I had the right to overdress if I really wanted to.

I cleared my throat to get the lady's attention and she looked up at me right away like someone threatened her with a gun. I almost laughed at the thought, because her eyes were large and widened. Shaking the thought out of my head, I smiled at the lady.

"Hi, My name is Chelsea Lockhart. I'm new here?" I said trying to jog her memory. She looked confused for a second and then gasped. She started shifting through piles of papers and grabbed about handful of them.

"Of course, of course." She said mostly to herself passing me the papers. "These are your papers, dear. The white on is your classes, the purple one you have to have all your teachers signed it, the yellow one is to bring home to your parent or guardian to let you know what you will be learning. The rest are the things you are going to need for each of your classes." She said pointing to each one of the papers as she explained them. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Alright, thank you very much." I said still smiling. She nodded and smiled back at me.

"You're welcome deary!" She waved as I made my way out of the building. "Have a good first day."

I nodded and smiled again. "Thanks." I called back as I closed the door. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the white paper with my classes.

**First Period- Trig. w/ Mr. Manning  
**

**Second Period- English w/ Mrs. Watters**

**Third Period- Art w/ Mrs. Peru**

**LUNCH**

**Fourth Period- Free Period**

**Fifth Period- History w/ Mr. Ricci **

**Sixth Period- Gym w/ Coach Clapp **

Since I already passed my biology classes and I got the credits I needed, I didn't need to take it this year. Mental happy dance. I hated biology, I'm lucky I actually passed with a A-.

I looked around for Bella to see if she had made it to school yet, it would help if I knew what car that she drove. Just then, I heard a loud rumbling and grunting coming down the parking lot and I turned to the noise. I almost burst out laughing when I noticed it was Bella. She was almost late. She awkwardly stepped out of the monster she called her truck. She told me how her dad had got her a present, I'm guessing this was it. She looked around for a couple minutes before her big brown doe eyes met with my big blue eyes. I smiled over at her and waved her over to me. She, not so gracefully, walked over to me. A boy called out to her, but I was too far away to hear what he said, she looked shyly over to him and muttered something.

She finally got over to me and smiled timidly. "What's wrong Bella, don't like the attention?" I said with a slight smirk on my face.

She grimaced and glared a little at me. "No." Was her simple answer.

I laughed a little. And pulled her over to the main office. I let her go in herself since I already went in once and waited for her. A short Asian guy came over with greasy hair and a few pimples on his face.

"Hey, you're Isabella Swan, right?" He asked hopefully. I could tell he was the over-bearing, over-helpful type of guy and I grimaced, much like Bella did this morning.

"Um, no. I'm Chelsea Lockhart. Bella's in there." I said pointing into the office. He smiled brighter, probably because I actually answered him, no doubt.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Eric Yorkie." He said sticking his hand out for me to shake. I grabbed his slightly sweaty hand in my cold tanned one. When we let go, he looked in the direction that Bella was coming and I rubbed my hand on my leggings to try and get his sweat off. Gross.

"Hey, You're Isabella Swan, right?" Eric turned to Bella and asked. I silently laughed at her expression. She looked at me hopeful and I shrugged. She sighed.

"Bella." She said shaking his hand that I just shook. I could tell she was going to get tired of telling people to just call her Bella and I laughed mentally.

I didn't think Eric's smile could get any bigger, but he proved me wrong. "I'm the eyes and ears of this place. I know who's dating, who's hating, I am the shoulder to cry on. I'm also the lead on the school's newspaper and you two are front page baby."

My eyes widened but before I could protest, Bella beat me to the punch. "No, please-" She started.

"Whoa, chill. No cover." He shrugged. Just then the first bell rang telling people to start making their way to their class.

I turned to Bella. "I have to go to Trig. Will you be alright finding your way to your first class?" I asked.

Before Bella could answer me, Eric did. "I'll show her around." He smiled at her. I could already tell that Bella has an admirer.

I shook my head and looked at Bella to confirm. She nodded and I smiled at her. "Alright, I'll see you in lunch." I said walking away.

I made my way to Trig and, surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to find. This wasn't a really big school. I walked in the classroom and everyone turned to stare at me as I made my way to Mr. Manning's desk. I shrived feeling everyone's stare and turned to the teacher. He was a middle aged man with dark curly hair and brown eyes. He was about a couple inches taller than my 5'7" height, 5'9" with my heels. He looked nice enough, now if he doesn't make me introduce myself to the class, we will get off on the right foot.

"Hello, I'm a new student. My name is Chelsea Lockhart." I said smiling my 100 watt smile at him. He smiled back at me and reached for the purple slip to signed it.

"Of course. You may take a seat anywhere you want. I only have one rule in here, and that's to give me respect and I will give you it back. Alright?" He said smiling slightly.

I smiled and chuckled a little. "Understood." I said grabbing my slip and walking into the back of the room, in hopes of getting rid of the stares. It didn't help, people next to me openly stared at me and the people in front of my just turned around in their seats. I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

"Alright students, stop staring at Miss. Lockhart and pay attention." He said winking at me. I knew he wasn't trying to flirt with me, gross, but he was being nice and trying to be my friend. That sounds weird. But I could tell that me and him are going to get along great with one another.

The rest of the class went by quickly, thank god for that. No matter how much I like the teacher, I always hated Math. I like English and History, but only the wars in history. I never like learning about how this was invented or any of the crap. I never found any interest in it. I always like learning about the different wars. I know what you're thinking, I would never except you to like wars, well it's true.

English and Art went by the same speed as Trig did. The only difference was in those classes the teachers made me stand in front of everyone and introduce myself and tell about 5 facts. Fact: I hate standing in front of people.

Finally it was lunch and I made no friends so far. I know that sounds bad, but it was true. I was never really a people-person, so it didn't really bother me. Not to mention, people found me intimidating, I really don't know why. I was a slender girl, I didn't have a scary or mean look about me. I guess it was because I was pretty and I never got along with many girls. Our friendships always end in fights. I would get along with guys, if they all didn't try to use me for sex or to try and get other girls jealous. So, yeah, I'm okay with not having many friends.

I saw that Bella was sitting down at a table in the middle of the room. Bad spot Bella. You said you don't like the attention, but you sit where everyone can stare at you. I shrugged and made my way over to her. She spotted me and looked relieved. I almost laughed out loud but I held it in.

"Hey Bella." I said as I reached it.

"Hey Chelsea. You wanna sit with us?" She asked with a hopeful look.

"Sure." I said nonchalantly. I grabbed the seat next to her and plopped down in it. I looked up at the rest of the people at the table. "Hi, I'm Chelsea Lockhart." I said for what seems like the 100th time today.

A girl with brown curly hair and regular brown hair smiled at me. You could practically smell the jealousy and falseness radiating off of her. I feel like she's going to be a pain in the ass later on. I smiled back at her, for good measure.

"I'm Jessica Stanley." She introduced herself. She pointed to a blonde athletic type of guy with baby blue eyes. He reminded me of a puppy dog. I held back a smirk as Jessica said that his name was Mike Newton. I nodded as she continued saying peoples names. I barely remembered their names as soon as she said them. All well.

"Nice to meet you all." I said still smiling my fake smile. They all nodded back at me. The kid, I think his name was Tyler or Tanner or something like that, stared at me a little longer than they all did. Oh God help me, please don't let him get a crush on me, or so help me.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Bella spoke up. "Who are they?" She whispered, nodding at a table filled with six beautiful people. I kept on my straight face but looked at each of them. They were inhumanly beautiful, no doubt about that. There was a big muscle guy with short curly black hair. His arm was around a beautiful blonde girl that had legs for days. Just looking at her made your ego deflate. I turned away from her and stared at a little pixie-like girl with short black spiked hair and designer clothes. In fact, they all had designer clothes on. I would know, I lived in New York. Focusing on them again, I looked at the next guy. He had short dirty blonde hair. He was just as muscular as the other guy, but taller so his muscles weren't as big. The first guy had to be able 6'2", the one next to the short girl was about 6'3". I looked over at the next guy and saw that he had a odd hair color. It was bronze, but it fit him perfectly. He was shorter than his other two brothers and more boy-like. He looked confused and frustrated. He probably hasn't had sex in a while. He needs to get laid. Shaking my head, I turned to the last guy. He had long curly blonde hair. It was covering his face, but from what I could tell, he was the best looking out of them all. He has a very strong jawline and his plump lips where in a straight line. He was more slender than either of his brothers, but more muscular than the bronzed guy. He looked perfect. They all did. What really got me was that they all had golden eyes.

Jessica giggled quietly, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked over at her. "Those are the Cullens. You see the big curly haired guy? That's Emmett Cullen. Next to him is Rosalie Hale, the gorgeous blonde. Next to her is Alice, the short pixie girl. She's really weird. Anyway, next to her is Beau Hale, he's Rosalie's and Jasper's older brother. Jasper is the long haired guy at the end of the table that looks like he's in pain." She finished looking away from them and to Bella.

"Who's the guy with the bronze hair?" Bella whispered back. She's so interested in him. I don't even know her while and I know that she's interested.

Jessica didn't even have to look over her shoulder to know who Bella was talking about. "That's Edward Cullen. He and Jasper are the only single ones in the family. They are all like together, together."

"They're not actually related, Jessica." A shy girl with glasses said next to Jessica. I think her name is Angelina.

"I know but they live together. It's weird!" She exclaimed. I shook my head. "Emmett is with Rosalie and Alice is with Beau." She said sitting back in her chair.

Bella was still staring at the boy named Edward. He turned to look at her, he got a confused look on his face before turning back to picking at his food. "Don't waste your time with Edward or Jasper. They don't date. Apparently no one here is good enough for them." Jessica said breaking Bella out of her staring contest. I snickered thinking about how many times Jessica had to get rejected.

She looked over at Jessica before looking down at the table. "I wasn't planning on it." She whispered but turned around when she thought no one was looking. I elbowed her and she snapped out of it. I gave her a knowing look and shrugged. She sighed and turned around.

Just then the bell rang for fifth period and we all grabbed our stuff and made our way to wherever we were suppose to go. I walked with Bella to her Biology class, I wished her luck and made my way to the gym. Apparently free period is spent in the gym. I don't really know why. Isn't free period suppose to be in the hallways? Apparently not.

I made my way over to the bleachers and sat down and grabbed a empty notebook out of my bag. I grabbed a number two pencil out of the case and started drawing little doodles. By the time free period was done, I successfully drew a pair of eyes. But not only pair of eyes, Jasper's eyes. I quickly shut my notebook and shoved it into my backpack. I looked around and saw no one noticed. I let out a breathe I didn't realize I was holding and walked out of the gym to my History class.

It didn't take me long to find it, like the rest of my classes. Like I said, small school. At least compared to my old school it was. I walked into the classroom, ignoring the stares I was getting behind my back. I was getting use to all the stares anyway. I looked around the room and noticed that Jasper was in the class. I hid my shook and continued my way to the front of the classroom to the teacher, Mr. Ricci. I gave him my slip and he signed it.

"You can sit next to Mr. Hale. Mr. Hale please raise your hand." I cursed and turned around as Jasper raised his arm in the air. I grabbed the book Mr. Ricci gave me and made my way over to the desk I would be sitting next to Jasper.

Not showing any weakness, I kept my head up and proud. If it was anything my dad taught me, it was to never show your weaknesses. It seems to work for me.

I sat down quietly next to Jasper and he froze. He clenched his fists under his desk and I noticed his once golden eyes turned black. His nose flared and he glared down at the desk with hatred clear in his eyes. I was shocked to say the least. I wasn't really expecting this reaction. I turned away from him and tried to pay attention to Mr. Ricci talk WWII. I could feel his glare on the side of my head, but every time I turned to him, he was looking down at his desk. It was like that for the rest of the class. During half of the class, I saw that he started shaking a little.

Finally the bell rang and Jasper leaped out of his chair and out of the class faster than anyone else. I slowly grabbed my bag and left the room confused. I made my way to gym and went to the teacher. Since I was new, he said that I could sit out today, but I would be playing tomorrow. He gave me gym shorts and a gray baggy shirt. I put the clothes into my gym locker that he also gave me and went out into the gym. I sat down on the bleachers again and watched people play basketball. Just then, Bella walked through the double doors and told Coach Clapp the same thing I did. He said what he said to me, gave her clothes and her locker and told her to seat down next to me. By the mention of my name, Bella looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her and waved her over, forgetting all about Jasper at the moment.

She tripped a couple times, trying to dodge the basketballs flying pass her and I giggled a little. Bella was funny, even though she didn't try to be. She saw that I was giggling at her and she playfully glared at me. I shrugged still smiling at her.

She finally made it over to me, by some miracle, and sat down next to me on the bench.

"Hey Bella!" I said brightly, happy to have a distraction from the golden eyed beaut.

"Hey Chelsea." She said back. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked her suddenly. She looked shocked for a second and then she sighed.

"Am I that easy to read?" She asked laughing without humor. I shrugged as her answer. She sighed again. "You know Edward Cullen, right?" She said quietly, as if she spoke too loud, someone was going to hear her and start pointing fingers.

"I don't know him personally, but I know who you're talking about, yes." I said giving her my full attention.

"Well, in biology, he acted like I was the black plague and covered his nose like I smelled. He moved far away from me as he could and stayed like that the whole period. I guess it just bothered me." She ended in a whispered.

I nodded, understanding exactly where she's coming from. "I understand completely. Jasper Hale did the same exact thing to me in History. It was really weird. He was completely fine until I sat next to him. Then he started glaring at me like I was the cause of all his troubles.

She nodded. "Yeah, exactly how Edward was acting." She said looking down.

What was with the Cullens and Hales? I thought as the last bell rang. I grabbed my bag and walked out with Bella in silence. We were both per-occupied with our own thoughts about the Cullens and Hales. I feel like they are different. Not just individually different, but actually different from normal people. I feel like they were hiding a big secret and I plan to find out.

I turned to look at Bella to see her with the same determined look in her eyes. I knew she felt the same as I did. We both split apart, telling each other that we would talk later. I got into my car and started up the engine. I spared a look over at the Cullens and Hales to see that they were all climbing into a silver Volvo and Edward glared over at Bella's truck before driving off, going the opposite direction of everyone else. I'm sure I looked confused for a second before pulling out of the parking lot and driving home.

The drive home was quiet and boring, with all the trees and green foliage around me. I drove up to my house and opened the garage and pulled my car into it's parking spot. I shut of the engine and grabbed my bag full of homework. I dragged it into the house and closed the door behind me. I'm still not quite use to the house, and I've been here for a couple days. It's going to take me a while to not hear yelling coming from somewhere in the household. I put my bag near the living room couch and went into the kitchen for a snack. I grabbed a granola bar out of the cabinet and quickly ate it. I grabbed a water bottle on my way out of the kitchen and decided to do my homework before it got too late and I didn't want to do it.

I had English and History homework. English, I had to write a open response to a question about my life. Why does she want to know about my life? I'm not quite sure. I finished it within a half hour and got started on my history. It didn't take me long to do that either, considering that it was only reading a couple pages and answering some of the questions. Easy as cake.

After I was done with my homework, I thought that I should make some dinner. I had to make dinner every night at my old house. It felt weird when I didn't cook. I decided that I was going to make homemade Mac and Cheese. My Mac and Cheese was the best, at least that's what my friends tell me.

After the mac and cheese was done and I finished my meal, I put the leftovers in the fridge and left a note on the counter telling Tammy that it was there. Satisfied, I grabbed my bag and went upstairs. I took a long hot shower to calm my muscles and thoughts. I shampooed and conditioned with peach scented soap. I used my vanilla body wash and cleaned my whole body. I love the smell of the peach and the vanilla together when I get out of the shower. I finished up in the shower and stepped out. I put my dirty laundry in the basket next to my closet and grabbed a big shirt to get to bed with. It was a simple, I Love New York shirt that I grabbed in the airport before I left. I slipped it over my head and decided against pants to bed. I had plenty of blankets to keep me warm at night, I wasn't worried about it. Now tomorrow morning is when I should worry about being cold.

I slipped into my bed and shut off the light that was next to my bed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep thinking about golden eyes and apple pancakes.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 3! I hope you guys like it. I made it extra long for you guys. If you haven't, check out my other story Safe and Sound. **

**Please review(: It will make me a happy girl. I will try to update again really soon, maybe Sunday if I have time, considering I already have the next couple chapters done. **

**With love,**

**Cheyenne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasn't going to post this chapter til tomorrow but I got a review that really honestly made my day and made me want to post it earlier from them. **

**I wanna thank:**

**Death By Insanity Scottishgal12  
Lalina92  
fallunder  
**

**for reviewing my last chapter, they all made me smile. I also wanna thank everyone that followed/favorited my story, thanks so much*:  
**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Open Book  
**

Waking up the next day was a drag. One; it was school and I dreaded having to go. Two; Jasper Hale. He invaded my dreams last night and kept me up. I don't even remember what the dreams were about, I just know that he was in them. I couldn't tell you if they were good or if they were bad. I couldn't even tell you if I was wearing pants, all I remember was his golden/black eyes glaring at me. Just like yesterday in History.

Me and Bella talked about it more yesterday and we've both come to the decision that we are going to demand to know what their problems are, even if we have to threaten them. I really don't think it will bother them much if we threaten them, but you know, if we get desperate, we will.

During my remembrance of the other day, I was staring up at the white ceiling. I wish life wasn't so complicated. But like I said, life sucks and then you die. I've learned to accept it, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it.

I sighed and shook my head. I threw my legs over the edge of my bed and stood up. Apparently, I stood up too fast because I got a head rush and almost fell over. Grabbing onto the table next to my bed to steady myself upright, I shook my head again, to try and clear my eyesight. It seems to work and I walked across the carpeted floor into my bathroom. Forgetting my slippers, I walked on the cold tiled floor and shivered. I already told a shower last night, so I didn't have to take one this morning. I figured it'd be easier, and it was.

I stepped into my closet and thought for a minute. What should I wear on my second day of school? I smiled when my eyes reached a pair of my favorite leggings. They had a confederate flag on each leg and they were black. They were absolutely adorable. I decided on those and my regular black long sleeve v-neck. I slipped on my black platform heels. Satisfied with the look, I turned to my accessories. I grabbed my black and white stripped scarf and put it around my neck. I grabbed my pure white beanie and slipped it over my head, leaving my hair in it's natural wave. I grabbed my 7/8 gauges and put them in. They had a cross on it. I put on my anchor necklace and my ring that was a pair of lips with the confederate flag on it. It matched my leggings.

I walked back out into my bathroom and grabbed my makeup. I decided to do light makeup today and just put on my regular eyeliner and some pink lip-gloss to add some shine to them. I painted my nails black on Sunday and noticed that they were still perfectly fine. Hooray for me!

I grabbed my red leather jacket and my backpack and made my way down the stairs. I figured that Tammy was going to be in the kitchen when I got there but it was empty with nothing but a note on the fridge.

It read:

**Chelsea,**

**Had to go to work early today, I left some pancakes for you in the microwave. Eat up and don't be late to school.**

**-Tammy **

I shook my head and threw the note in the trash next to the door. I opened the microwave and sure enough, there was pancakes for me. Three of them. I wasn't really hungry this morning, due to nerves, so I only took one and ate it plain. I threw the rest of them in the garbage and grabbed my backpack and keys before leaving the house.

Just like yesterday, it didn't take me long to find and get to the school. There weren't a lot of people at the school yet, but I did notice that Bella was also here early. We still had a half hour til school starts.

Parking next to Bella's red truck, I grabbed my bag and got out. I parked on Bella's right so I was next to her passenger side. I knocked on the window and Bella jumped about a foot in the air. I chuckled slightly and she scowled at me and blushed pink. I shook my head and made a motion to unlock the door. She did so, and I climbed into the rust-bucket.

"A little jumpy, are we?" I teased winking in her direction. The scowl still hasn't left her face and she shook her head at me. "You know, if you keep your face like that, it just might stay that way." I teased again laughing.

She just simply shook her head at me. "Aren't you nervous?" She asked quietly.

I thought about it for a while. I was nervous, but I don't like it show. It was a weakness. "I am." I started. She looked confused for a second and looked like she was about to ask a question, so I held up my hand. "But I don't let it show. It's a weakness. I grew up on not showing weaknesses, they could get you killed in life. At least that's what my father always told me." I shrugged.

She contemplated it for a while and then nodded. "That makes sense. I've never been in this kind of situation before, I guess I'm just nervous to see what's going to happen." She answered truthfully.

"I get it, but you can't let them know that. Make it look like you're a confident women and you'll get through life a-okay." I said smiling slightly.

She looked deep in thought so I let her think. I also have things to think about. For one, what will I actually say to Jasper? I can't exactly go up to him and start yelling. I need to handle this appropriately. Maybe I'm just thinking too much into this. Maybe he was just having a bad day or he was sick or something. He could be having family issues and I'm just assuming that he hates me and that he thinks I smell. As far as I'm concerned, I smell like vanilla bean and fresh peaches. I don't really think that smells that bad.

I looked over at Bella and she was playing with her fingernails. It must be a nervous habit. Mine was bouncing my legs and biting my fingernails. It was cliche, but it's true.

I swiped my eyes across the parking lot to see that many more people have come. I looked into the far corner and saw the silver Volvo. My heart beat increased a little bit and I'm sure my hands got sweaty. I noticed that there were two people missing. Edward and Jasper. _Maybe they are just late_, I thought to myself. Or maybe they ditched.

I opened my mouth and turned to Bella but closed it when I saw that she was looking in the same direction that I was a few seconds ago. She noticed. She actually looked disappointed. I knew that she was interested in Edward. Then again, I'm doing the same thing with Jasper. I do admit that he is the most gorgeous man I have ever since in my life and that he has that mysterious, bad boy thing going on that, I hate to admit, attracts me the most. Damn hormones!

As I was cursing out my hormones for being stupid, the bell for first period rang out. I grabbed my bag from beside my feet and jumped out of Bella's truck. I quickly made sure that my car was locked, not that I think that anyone would steal it, I doubt there are any crimes in Forks. I walked with Bella silently to our classes. She reached her History class before I reached my Trig. I said bye to Bella and continued on my way, still thinking about Jasper. I needed to get him out of my head, I needed a distraction from him and my thoughts. Hopefully school could do that for me.

I was wrong, school was neither interesting or a distraction. In fact, it made me think of him more. I was about to bang my head against my desk when the bell for lunch went off. Thank the heavens.

I grabbed my bag and made my way to the lunch room, finding Bella right away. I walked over to her and sat down, not hungry enough to get something to eat. I could tell that Bella was confused and concerned that I didn't have anything to eat and I just shook her off. She requested that I had some of her fries and to make her happy I took a couple. Lunch was uneventful, just the people at our table talking about going to some beach called La Push. I accepted and Bella nodded after, seeing that I was going. It could give me the distraction I needed to get my mind off things.

During lunch I kept looking over to their table thinking that they would magically show up, even though I know they wouldn't. I could tell that Bella was doing the same thing. We understood each other more than anyone in the world I'm pretty sure. We were both in the same situation.

The bell rang for fifth period and everyone went their separate ways. I went to the gym for my free period. Just what I need, another period where I could think about the mysterious man. He never left my mind and I'm starting to get a headache from all the worrying and thinking. He's probably going to be here tomorrow, I doubt it's anything serious.

* * *

But he wasn't there the next day, or the day after that. It was now Friday during lunch and Edward nor Jasper have been in school for the whole week. I don't wanna tell Bella, but I'm actually starting to worry a little. I'm not even sure why I am. They probably have the flu or something. But even the rest of their family doesn't look concern, so why should I? I thought as I reached the cafeteria. I was walking side by side next to Bella and Mike, he happens to have a very obsessive crush on Bella. He follows her everywhere and I mean, everywhere. It's not even cute, it's really creepy.

I heard a gasp coming from Bella and I looked up to see what she was looking at and noticed that there were 5 people sitting at the Cullen's table, not 4. Edward was back. But where's Jasper? I thought as we reached our regular table. Maybe he's still sick? But Edward doesn't even look sick, he doesn't even look like he's recovering from anything serious enough to keep you out of school for a week. In fact, he was throwing snow at his brothers and sisters. It started snowing out this morning, I was okay with it, but Bella was not happy.

"When did he get back?" Bella whispered over to me in my ear. I shrugged and looked over at her. She looked more confused then ever. I'm sure I did to. She was only wondering when Edward got back, I was wondering where the hell Jasper was.

All during lunch, Bella kept looking at Edward. But he would do the same thing and look right back at her and it would lead to 2 minute staring contests at a time. It was pretty funny actually. Edward would be the first to look away and Bella would let out a big breath that she was holding into. It went like that every 5 minutes until lunch was over. I grabbed my bag and basically dragged it to my next class, free period. I didn't even need my paper anymore, I had my classes lodged into my brain.

Free period went by like it usually does, me thinking about Jasper. It went by faster than it normally does and soon enough I left for History class. I walked in and saw that the chair next to me was still empty, just like it has been all week. I was getting use to seeing him not here.

Inwardly sighing, I sat down in my desk and looked down at my notebook. I had doodles all over the front and back and today was going to be no different.

I felt a presences next to me. Me thinking that it was just another student, I ignored it. That is, until it sat down next to me. In Jasper's chair. I shrugged it off, thinking that if they wanted to talk to me, they would.

I heard someone clear their voice and I looked up suddenly. What I saw was a shock if I was being honest. It was Jasper Hale. He was back? But he wasn't even in lunch today...

"Hello." He simply said. That one word made my heart stop for a second and I took a deep breathe trying to relax, it's just a boy anyway. "My name is Jasper Hale. You're Chelsea, am I right?"

I nodded slowly, probably looking confused because he continued. "I wanted to apologize for Monday. I ate something bad at lunch and I didn't feel well. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't" I answered right away. It wasn't a lie, he didn't scare me personally, I was just confused. He nodded.

"Where were you?" I asked suddenly. Stupid word vomit. I didn't actually want to ask that question, it wasn't my business to know.

He looked shocked for a second before he recovered. "My brother, Edward had things he wanted to finish up in Alaska and I went to help him." He said easily, if he was lying I wouldn't be able to tell. He said it so calmly and clear that I couldn't even tell.

I nodded.

"It's too bad for the weather isn't it?" Why am I talking small talk, I hate small talk. I mentally face palmed.

He chuckled a little. I looked at him sheepishly and confused. "The weather? Really?" He asked with a very slight smile on his face.

I shrugged. "Got anything better to talk about?"

He shrugged back.

He's not a very open person. I could tell that he was kind of like me with how he hides his emotions and doesn't like to let people know what he's thinking. I could understand that, that's probably why I kept quiet until he talked to me.

He didn't say anything for the rest of the class, neither did I. He definitely was a mysterious creature. I didn't know what to make of him. First, he's basically hating my guts, and then he apologizes. Maybe he's bipolar?

I didn't stop thinking about him until Bella came up to me in gym and smiled at me. Someone's in a good mood. I smiled slightly back at her. She walked over trying to dodge the balls flying. We were still playing basketball and it was getting annoying.

"Hey Chels!" She's gotten use to calling me Chels while I call her Bells. It works out for us.

"Hey Bells, what are you so happy about?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Edward talked to me and apologize. He kept asking all these questions about me and my life and why I moved her, ect..." She said kinda dreamily. I would never tell her that she was because she would probably hit me. She may seem like a weak girl, but she actually hits pretty hard. I found that out the hard way when I was teasing her about liking Edward. She denied it, of course. But I know her.

"That's great, Bells! Jasper apologized to me too, but we didn't really talk much after that." I was kind of disappointed that we didn't talk more. But I could tell that he was a really quiet person to begin with, so maybe that's it?

"Well, at least he apologized." Bella said to try and make me feel better.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

We didn't really get to talk much after that because Coach Clapp made us actually do gym. I wasn't terrible at it, I use to be pretty much into sports when I was little, but I grew out of it. Bella on the other hand, she kept on hitting people in the head. It was really amusing, until it happens to you. She actually accidentally hit Mike where the sun don't shine one time. I was almost on the floor laughing. I got hit in the arm by Bella for that one.

Gym ended and me and Bella left to go to our cars. I was looking all around the room when I noticed a sign for the Spring Dance coming up soon. I shivered and grimaced. I do not like going to dances, I always have something bad happen to me when I go to them. The boy always ends of leaving me, and it's not fun. Thank God that this one is girl's ask boy's because I would die if any guys asked me to the dance.

I don't think Bella seemed to see the sign and I kept walking with her like nothing happened. We made it to our cars and said bye and told each other that we would call, like we always do. It was kind of a routine to call each other every night. It started on Tuesday.

I jumped into my car and left the school parking lot, trying to focus on driving instead of the golden eyed family across the lot. After I passed them, I let out a big breath that I was holding and sped up. I got to my house in 10 minutes flat and got out of my car, locked the door and made my way into the house.

Like every other day, Tammy wasn't home. She usually gets home around 7:30. No wonder she's rich, she works so much. But then again, my mom and dad are too. My dad is a lawyer and my mom is head nurse. I wonder if Tammy is head nurse too? Maybe that's why she has so many hours.

Shrugging, I went into the kitchen and got started on my homework. It didn't take long. I finished within a hour of starting and then I went into the living room. I stared at my cell phone and picked it up off the coffee table. I quickly texted Bella telling her that I was really tired and that I was going to bed early. She texted back to say okay and I left it at that. I really was tired though. I haven't been getting enough sleep this week. Thank God it's Friday. I don't have to deal with stupid people. I just have to deal with me, myself and I. Oh, and Tammy of course. But she will probably be out most of the time like she always is.

I got off the couch and went into the kitchen and took out leftover chicken that we had yesterday. I heated it up in the microwave and waited. I looked around the kitchen and felt lonely. Don't get me wrong, I was use to being alone. But when you're in a big room all by yourself with no noise whatsoever, it gets lonely. My chicken finished and I took it out and ate it on the island in the middle of the kitchen. I ate it slowly and then put my dish in the dishwasher and went back upstairs. No longer wanting to do anything else, I went into my room and peeled off my clothes before putting them in the basket of dirty laundry. I grabbed a big Cubs sweatshirt and put it over my body and climbed into bed.

Once my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. So Jasper and Edward are back, what's going to happen to Chelsea and Jasper now? Dun dun dun!  
**

**I will update Safe and Sound later on today if I'm not busy. If not today, I definitely will tomorrow, no doubt about it. **

**Please review and give love(:**

**Cheyenne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh guys! It's been so long. I just got a new computer because my other one was being dumb. I hope you guys can forgive me :( Not to mention I have MCAS this week like everyone else and it sucks. I was studying for that and now I feel alright and I wanted to get the new chapters up for you guys! Again, I am so sorry :( **

**I wanna thank everyone that reviewed, you guys are honestly the best! So thank you soooo much!(:**

**I don't own Twilight, everything goes to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bella, Why?!  
**

Promises; they're empty. You promise stupid things you know you can't keep. But you do them anyway. Why? To make the other person feel better? To make yourself feel better? At least I like to believe so. You promise these things and the other person believes you and then you let the person down because you weren't able to keep those silly little words that meant so much. But in reality, they are just that; Words. That's why I don't promise anything because I know it's out of my power and I wouldn't be able to keep all the promises I make. So why do other people try?

Just like my family. They promised that they would always be there for me and they would always love me. Do I doubt that my mother and father love me? Yes, I do. I believe that if they really loved me, they would have listened to me when I was telling them I was depressed in Freshman year in high school. It took three suicides to actually put me on anti-depressions and to a therapist. The therapist didn't do anything but make me wanna try it more. How's life at home? Why do you feel like this? Why do you feel like that? Your mother said this, and that. No. Don't try and act like you care when everyone knows you are only doing it for the money and the satisfaction of helping another person that thinks they can trust you. But I know better, I know that they don't care. And I'm completely fine with them not caring, just one less person I have to worry about in my life.

Shaking out of my thoughts, I looked around me to see that the school parking lot was still empty. Not that I would think any different, I got here extremely early. I really don't know why. I have this feeling that something is going to happen today and I can't shake it. So instead of being in a deserted house, I decided to go outside and go to school. Brilliant plan, right? Wrong. I've been sitting on the bench outside of the front entrance for about 15 minutes now and it's only making me think about nonsense. Of course, I think about this stuff on the daily, doesn't mean I like it.

I looked over to the right to see that Bella's truck was coming into the school. Great, now I won't be bombarded by my thoughts. She looked deep in thought from something. Probably Edward, she's always thinking about him. Even when she acts like she's not. I know she is. And I just met her. She's not a very good liar.

I waved over at her when I know she saw me. She waved to and pointed to her MP3 player and her book she had in her hand. I nodded and leaned against the school and shut my eyes.

It wasn't even 5 minutes when I heard a screech coming from the end of the parking lot. My eyes opened and I noticed that Tyler's van was skidding across the parking lot. I looked to see where it would be heading and I noticed Bella looking at her tires in question with her headphones still in.

I jumped up in my seat but stopped when I noticed I wasn't going to make it.

"Bella!" I tried screaming to her. I guess it worked because she looked up and saw the blue van charging towards her. She looked at it deer-eyed and then closed her eyes. I shook my head, and everything started going in slow motion. I started to try and make it towards her just in case when I felt two strong arms around my waist, stopping me in my tracks. I knew it was useless to try and get out, but I didn't care. I starting flailing my arms around and kicking my feet. The person lifted me in the air so that they wouldn't have to keep bending down. Whoever this guy was, was really tall.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a large white blur moving towards Bella, just in time to stop the van from crushing her into her own truck. I stopped breathing and everyone started freaking out. People were running to the scene and a couple of people ran into the main office to try and get some help. I heard a lot of people calling 911.

My capture let me go and dropped my onto my feet. I was still looking over at Bella when someone stepped into my line of view. I looked up and saw golden eyes. I blinked and keep a straight face.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked sincerely. I nodded slowly and bent around him to see Bella getting off the ground with Edward right by her side. I felt my eyes close into slits and I turned to Jasper.

He didn't look surprised that I was a little peeved, in fact he looked like he was excepting it. I would have slapped him but I was too busy thinking over everything. I shook my head and walked around him. I felt his eyes on me the whole time and I didn't turn around.

I don't get that guy. He's so bipolar and I really don't need someone like that in my life. I had to deal with it from my mother and father, I don't need to deal with it from some guy in my school.

I started running over to Bella when I saw her looking at me pleadingly. When I reached her, I quickly pulled her into a awkward hug. I felt her arms go around my back and I pulled her into me more.

I pulled away and looked at her face. "Are you alright?" I asked, repeating what Jasper had said to me, not even 5 minutes ago.

She nodded and gave me a look saying 'I need to talk to you later'. I nodded and released her arms out of my hold.

I turned to look at the Cullens and saw that Rosalie was glaring at me and Bella. No, not me, just Bella. Alice was looking worried and her boyfriend Beau was glaring at Jasper, to me, then to Bella. Emmett had a straight face on but I could tell that he was shaking his head a little at Jasper. Edward was no where to be found and Jasper was still looking over at me. Not meeting his eyes, I turned away.

I could hear the sirens on the ambulance and I turned to face Bella again. She looked at the vehicle with embarrassment. I shook my head at her, chuckling a little. I put my arm around her and she leaned into me.

The EMT's came out and came over to us and started asking us questions. I left that to Bella and I looked around the parking lot again. I saw that cops started coming and I noticed one of them as Bella's father. I turned back to Bella to see that she was being lifted into a stretcher with a neck-brace on. She's not going to live this down. As if she were reading my mind, she turned to me and glared. I smiled cheekily at her and waved. She shook her head as much as she could with the neck-brace on.

"Bella!" I heard a man call from behind me. I turned to see that it was Bella's dad.

"Hey dad." Bella answered quietly. They started to talk to each other and I let them be. I spared a glance over at the Cullens to see that they were gone.

"Chelsea, why don't you go with Bella in the back of the ambulance for me?" Bella's dad asked me. I never really met her dad officially, but I guess today was as good as any. I nodded and before he left I took a sneak-peek at his tag. It read Chief Swan. That didn't help at all, I thought as I climbed into the back of the ambulance car.

Being in the back of the car gave me memories of when I was a Freshman and I tried to shake those memories back and focus on Bella. She looked embarrassed by the redness in her face and I took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked over and me and tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. I knew that she wasn't hurt, she would have told me if she were, but she was definitely embarrassed. I feel for her.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital and we all rushed passed all the people sitting down in the waiting room and went into the emergency room. I don't know why she had to be in here, but she did. They took her to get a scan of her head because Edward dearest told them that she hit it.

When she got back she looked ticked off. Not as ticked off as she's going to be when she finds out that Tyler is going to be next to her for how ever long she's here for. I almost burst out laughing at her facial expression when she realized who was next to her. She glared over at me when she found me chuckling. I dropped my smile and looked serious and she rolled her eyes, knowing I was still finding joy in this situation. That is, until Edward walked through the double doors. His eyes looked at Bella and then found mine. I kept my straight face from earlier on and looked at him. I nodded to him in acknowledgement and he nodded back.

"I'll leave you two alone for a little. I'm going to get a coke." I said stepping away from the bed Bella was now laying in. I could feel her glare on my back as I walked out of the room.

I walked down the familiar hallway and finally found the soda machine. I found it earlier when we came in and put it in the back of my head for further usage. I guess it was a smart idea, because here I am, getting a soda.

I put in a dollar and pushed the coke button and waited for my soda to come out. When it did, I went to go grab it but a hand popped out of nowhere and grabbed it for me. I followed the hand holding my soda up and stared into those dark golden eyes that have been haunting my dreams. Jasper.

"You're drink, ma'am." He said charmingly, or at least what he would think was charming. I could see right through his act.

I grabbed my drink out of his hand, careful not to touch him. That would give him the idea that I was interested and I don't need a boyfriend in my life right now. Not when I'm hopefully going back home soon.

"Thanks." I finally mumbled. He nodded back still smiling at me. My eyes turned into slits. "Stop that." I said suddenly.

He looked confused for a second. "Stop what?"

"Stop smiling like that. I know what you are trying to do." I answered truthfully. He still looked confused. "Stop trying to 'dazzle' me." I said 'dazzle' with my fingers making imaginary quotation marks.

He smiled down at me again and shook his head. "Is that what you call it?" He said teasing me.

"Yes. Now if you excuse me, I have places to be." I said turning around. I didn't make it far before I felt him walking behind me. I turned around and stopped short. If he didn't have good reflexes he would have banged into me, but he didn't. "Can I help you?" I asked impatient.

"Nope." He said grinning away. I shook my head and turned back around, wondering why he has this sudden impulse to follow me. I didn't look back, but I knew that he stopped following me. I remember that earlier his eyes were almost black, now they were a golden brown. Come to think of it, his eyes always change color. His family is the same, their eyes also change color. I will have to talk to Bella about this when I get the chance.

I walked back into the room to see that Edward was gone and Charlie and some other guy took his place. I looked at the guy and noticed that he was a doctor. I shrugged, not thinking anything of it.

I walked to Bella's bed to see she was staring at the doc. I followed her eye sight to see that the doctor was very gorgeous. I openly stared at him, mostly because he was looking down at Bella's charts. I saw that he had blonde slicked back hair and a perfect face with strong features. I couldn't see his eyes because they were cased downward but I know that they would be perfect, just like everything else on this man's body.

After another minute of me and Bella staring at this man, he looked up and stared at me for a second before turning back to Bella. His eyes were golden.

"Well, Bella you seem perfectly fine. If you have any pains at all, take some ibuprofen and make sure you get plenty of sleep." He said smoothly. Damn, even his voice was perfect. Just like the Cullens... This must be their father! I think I remember Jessica saying that their father worked as a doctor down at the Forks hospital. But if I remember correctly, she also said that the Cullens were adopted. So why did they all have the same eye color and features?

"Can't I go back to school?" Bella asked breaking me out of my questioning thoughts. Of course she would ask a question like that. Only Bella would want to go back to school after something like this.

"I don't think so Bella." Charlie spoke up.

"But why does Edward get to go back to school?" She asked frustrated.

"Someone has to spread the word that we are okay." A voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see that is was a chuckling Edward. I death glared at him and he coughed to cover up his laugh.

I could see that Bella wasn't too pleased with Edward either, because she was glaring at him too. Hers was not as affective but I give her points for trying.

Doctor Cullen walked over to Tyler's bed and starting helping him out with his head that he cut up from the van's window. Charlie left, saying that he would meet Bella in the lobby and that left me, Bella and Edward. It was an awkward silence so I did what any sane person would do. I coughed. They both looked at me and I shrugged.

"Bella, I'm going to need a ride to the school to get my car." I said to her as she tried to get up out of the bed. She wobbled a little and Edward reached out his arm to catch her. I shook my head. Edward probably thinks that its because of her head, it's not. Bella is just too clumsy.

She nodded and turned back to Edward. "You promised we'd talk." She whispered to him. Obviously she thought I couldn't hear but I did.

Edward left the room with Bella following. I blinked and turned in my spot and walked out of the room. I went into the lobby to see that there was about the whole junior class sitting in the seats. I walked passed everyone and successfully made it out of the hospital without tripping over people's feet. I found Charlie, which I found out was his name from Bella, over near his cruiser and made my way over to him.

He looked up as soon as I got near him. "I kinda need a ride back to the school." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. I always use to do that when I was near adults I didn't know. It's an annoying habit I can't seem to shake.

He nodded and waved his arm into the back seat. I haven't rode in the back of a cop car since I was a sophomore. But that's a story for another day.

After about 10 minutes of an awkward silence with only me and Charlie, Bella came out of the hospital looking peeved. She got into the car and noticed me in the back. I think it lightened up her mood a little and she tried to smile at me. I shrugged and sat back.

I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation that Bella and Charlie were having, but apparently Charlie told Bella's mom about the accident and now she has to call her back. Bella wasn't too happy about it.

We finally reached the school and Bella opens my door for me, considering I couldn't open it from the inside. I looked over to my car to see that it was all in one piece and walked over to it, while Bella walked over to her car. We both got into our own cars and followed Charlie out of the parking lot. I went the opposite way they did and finished driving home. I made it home around 3 o'clock and my eyes opened a little. I didn't even realize that we were at the hospital for that long, but apparently we were.

I dropped my backpack in the usual place, next to the closet near the entrance. I went into the kitchen to see a note on the fridge. I walked over to it and it was from Tammy.

**Dear Chelsea,**

**I am out with friends, don't wait up.**

**Tammy~**

I shook my head and threw the note in the trash. It wasn't that I wasn't use to the empty houses and no one being home, I just thought that Tammy would be different. Apparently not.

I walked up into my room and saw clothes everywhere. I grabbed my laundry basket near my door and picked up all the dirty clothing that was on my floor. It didn't take me long at all, not even a minute. I looked around my room and felt lonely. I shook it off and put the emotion deep into my heart. I didn't need to feel this way. I was perfectly fine with being on my own. I didn't need people to make me happy. I can do this on my own. I hope.

I sat down on my bed and took off my black high heels and dropped them in the corner of my room. I'll pick them tomorrow, I decided. I climbed underneath of my bed and closed my eyes, not really caring about my clothes at this point.

Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it's really short but this chapter in the book was pretty short too and I didn't really know what else to put in there. _ **

**Please review and I will update soon! Thanks so much(:**

**Love,**

**Cheyenne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Woo!**

**I'm done with MCAS til late May. Joy.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed my last chapter, they all made me smile! I love all you guys!  
**

**I don't own Twilight- All of it goes to Stephenie. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Scary Stories and Bonfires  
**

Currently, I was being dragged to La Push beach by non-other than Bella. She thought that if she had to go, I did too. I'm not even really friends with any of the people here, this is going to be fun. Note the sarcasm.

"Bella, are you sure we can't just skip on going to the beach and get food or something?" I asked for the millionth time today. I really don't want to go. Don't get me wrong, I love Bella and I love the beach, I just don't like going with about 20 people. I hate being that guy that goes to the beach and disturbs everyone's peaceful time. Beaches are for peacefulness, not loud and obnoxious teenagers that think they own the ground they walk on.

"No. If I have to go, you do too. I told you this for the last time." She rolled her eyes as she pulled into Mike's parents shop. It was a small camping store. Bella has been a little stubborn ever since the blood typing accident. Apparently she doesn't like blood because she almost fainted. Too bad I wasn't there, I would have laughed. But the almost fainting part wasn't the worse of it, apparently Edward was watching her and Mike from his car and decided to come over and make sure that Mike wasn't killing her and throwing her in the woods. Oh, and then he _carried_ her to the nurse when she wouldn't get up. He's as bipolar as his brother.

I remember the next day after the car accident with Bella, I asked Jasper what happened and he basically flipped out on me and starting telling me that it was nothing and that I was confused and I didn't see anything, when I clearly did. I saw how Edward got to Bella when he was all the way across the lot, even Bella saw it. He can't tell me that it was nothing. It might not be my business but it certainly was not nothing. Edward told Bella the same thing and then he ignored her for a while. I'm guessing to try and get her to drop it. But I talk with Bella on the phone, neither one of us are going to drop it anytime soon.

I snapped out of my mind rant to see that we are at the beach and everyone is putting on swimming suits and grabbing their boards to go surfing. Whenever me and my family went to Florida for business, I would always surf down there, being a teenager and I wasn't interested in what my parents were doing. If I get time today, I just might try it out again, even though I haven't surfed in over two years.

I climbed out of the truck and went over to Tyler's blue van and sat in the back next to Bella. We were just chatting about random shit and chewing on Twizzlers when four tan skinned boys started walking over to us.

"Bella?" One of them asked. I looked at him and noticed that he looked really young, they all did, except one.

"Jake, Hi." Bella greeted awkwardly. She offered him a Twizzler and he grabbed one happily.

Bella turned to me. "Chelsea, this is my friend Jake. My dad's friend's son. I told you a little about him right." She pointed to him. In fact, she said nothing about him.

I looked over to Jake and saw him staring at Bella. Looks like someone's got a crush. I would laugh if Bella wasn't waiting for me to answer. "Sure." I agreed.

"Bella, these are my friends Embry, Quill, and Jared." He said pointing to each one of them. I looked at the older guy, Jared, Jake said, and thought he was kinda cute. He had nice muscles and a good body from what I could tell. I could tell he was looking at me too, I smiled up at him, considering I was still sitting in the back of the van and offered him a Twizzler, much like Bella did with Jake and he gladly took it and started munching on it.

"It's too bad no one thought to invite them." Jessica got finished saying. What conversation did I miss?

"The Cullen's don't come here." Embry, the long haired young teen, said sternly. I saw in the corner of my eye that Bella was interested in what he just said. So was I, and I plan to figure it out.

I looked over at Jake to see that he looked a little awkward and he looked to the floor when he noticed my staring. Hmm.

Everyone shrugged him off and went into the water and we, including Jake, Bella, Jared and me, moved to the sand. I saw Bella say something to Jake and he nodded his head. Bella looked over at me and gave me a sign saying that she will be right back. I nodded and shooed her away with my hand.

When they were far enough I turned to Jared. "What did your friend mean, 'The Cullen's don't come here'?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me and laughed a little.

"It's just a old scary story that everyone believes in this little town. Some even live off of it." He smiled at me and laughed some more, but I wasn't giving up on it.

"Well, I wanna know." I said convincingly. He turned fully to me and stared at me. I kept my poker face on.

"Did you know that we are suppose to descended from wolves?" He chuckled. I felt my eyes widen in disbelief. "Yeah, I know. But it's the story of our tribe and people swear by it. We supposedly have this enemy clan and our people changed into wolves to protect their village." He shrugged finishing up.

I was more confused then ever. "What enemy clan?"

"People call them the cold ones." He shrugged again. "They say that they are different and that they aren't like the others. Our people signed a treaty with them saying that if they don't hunt on our lands, we wouldn't expose them for what they really are to the pale faces." He winked at me, joking. I laughed a little.

"So what are they really?" I asked urging him to continue.

"Vampires." He said creepily. I could feel the goose-bumps climbing up my arm. He shook his head when he saw my shiver. "It's just a scary story, Chelsea." He laughed.

"I know." I laughed with him. But something about that word got my attention.

I could see that all the people that were surfing were starting to come back in and I stood up and patted the sand off my butt and legs. I saw Jared stand up too and look over at me but I ignored him.

Mike came over. "Where's Bella?" He asked like the puppy he was. I pointed in the direction that her and Jacob went and he started looking for her, calling her name. Jessica started following him when she noticed she'd get a chance to be alone with him, even if it was trying to find Bella.

It didn't take long for them to come down to where we were. The time that they reached it, it started to rain a little so we all decided to go home before it starts to rain harder. Me and Bella got to her truck and raced out of there, as fast as her car can take her.

"I think I know what's up with the Cullen's." Bella erupted suddenly. I looked over at her.

"I do too." I said.

"Vampires?"

"Vampires." We both looked at each other for a little, before Bella had to look back at the road. "But that's ridiculous, right?" I chuckled humorlessly.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm going to go to do more research about it, before we start making assumptions."

I nodded, knowing she was right. We didn't talk for the rest of the drive and before either of us knew it, we reach my house and I climbed out. We separated ways, with Bella promising to research, I just nodded and went into the house to take a nice and long bath.

* * *

The next day was sunny and I was soaking it up at lunch time, like everyone else. I was enjoying the weather so far. The Cullen's weren't here though and that made me and Bella lean more towards them being vampires.

"The Cullen's aren't here." Jessica said breaking me and Bella out of our assuming thoughts. I noticed that Bella was looking around the parking lot for the Cullen's. "Doctor and Mrs. Cullen take their kids out whenever it's sunny to go camping. Tried that on my parents, not even close." She sighed. I just shook my head.

Bella looked down at the table.

"I did it!" Angela shouted coming over to our table in the sun. "I took control and asked him out to the dance."

"See? I told you, you could do it!" Bella said encouragingly and hugged her awkwardly.

"Are you sure you guys can't come?" Angela asked pleadingly. I shook my head, no way I was going to the Spring dance without a date. Yeah, guys asked me, but I don't know or like any of them.

"No, I told you, I'm going to Seattle." Bella said.

"We better hit Port Angelas before all the good dresses get sold out." Jessica mumbled. Angela nodded her head and got up.

"Port Angelas? Mind if I come?" Bella asked.

"Of course! I need your opinion." She smiled. "You wanna come too, Chelsea?" She turned to me.

I shrugged. "Why not." I chuckled.

"Let's go." We each grab our bags and made our way to our cars. I decided I was going to leave my car at Bella's house and go in the car with Angela and Jessica. Bella nodded and agreed. It was less gas that way.

We made it to the store by 3 o'clock and we got to work. While Angela and Jessica looked at dresses, me and Bella stayed on the chairs and gave our opinions.

After a while, Jessica decided on a pink dress that made her boobs and skin tone pop and Angela picked a teal dress that showed her curves I didn't know she had.

"Do you guys mind if I go to a book store before we go out?" Bella said interrupting us talking about stopping at a diner for dinner.

"Yeah, sure. We'll meet you there." Angela smiled.

"I'll go with you." I volunteered. Bella nodded and we both made our way to the book store. "Why do you have to go to the book store, you need a new book or something?"

"No, I saw a book about legends and thought I'd check it out." Bella said over to me, knowing that I will know what she means, and I do. I nodded and we continued our journey.

We got to the store and we went in and went straight to the fiction section to see if it would be there. I laughed out loud when I saw that the Bible was put in there, obviously a prank. I shook my head and continued the search. We finally found it and Bella went to go pay for it, while I waited outside for her. When I was outside, I saw a group of guys go by, obviously drunk and I noted which way they went so we could avoid them.

Bella came out and we went on our way. I shouldn't let Bella lead us, because we got lost around a couple of turns and I shook my head. I grabbed her arm and starting leading her back where we came from when I saw the same guys from earlier. I stopped and turned around with a confused Bella and started going through alley's. I know what you're thinking, an alley, really? I lived in Manhattan, I know my shit.

We turned a corner to a building to see more drunken guys. I tried turning around but the same guys were there. I stopped and glared at them.

"Ooo, feisty." One of them winked at me.

I grabbed Bella and put her behind me. "Oh look at that guys, she's trying to be brave." The same guy laughed at me, making everyone else laugh too.

In my head, I was thinking about all the fighting I've done and got ready. I pushed Bella to the wall and stood my ground. The same guy from before started to play with my hair and I slapped his hand away.

He shook his finger at me and tsked. "Naughty, naughty." He pulled me to him and I pulled my foot up and kicked him in the knee. He only laughed a little and then continued trying to play with me. I pulled my fist back and hit him straight in the mouth and he let me go quickly. I, then, kicked him the crotch and he went down from the force of my kick. His buddy rushed to help him and I kicked him in the back and he went down too and I kept kicking him until a bright light came from my right and I looked up just in time for a silver car to almost run the guys over. Edward jumped out of the car.

"Get in." He opened the back doors for us and me and Bella ran into the back. I grabbed Bella's hand to try and help her out, but she wasn't even shaking or anything. I noticed in the front there was a person. Jasper. He was sitting rigid in his seat. Edward got back into the car and raced down the street, almost banging into another car. We were speeding down the street, it wasn't bothering me, but I could tell it made Bella a little uncomfortable. Over a moment, Edward started slowing down to 70 mph instead of 100 mph. It was silent in the car until we came to a stop next to another car. Jasper looked back at me and nodded his head to get out of the car. I looked over at Bell and saw her nod. I nodded and got out and Bella moved to the front seat.

I turned to the car we parked next to and saw it was a black sleek car, I couldn't tell what kind of car it was since it was about 8 at night. Jasper opened the passenger side door and waved with his hand to get in. I climbed into the car and he closed the door. He got into his side and started the car up and started driving to Forks.

"I know you know." He said finally. I think I got whip-flash by how fast I turned my head.

"Know what?" I asked only slightly confused.

"My secret." He mumbled.

"Then say it." I said back. He looked at me like I was crazy and shook his head. He wasn't happy.

"Why, you already know." He grumbled angrily.

I shrugged. "We could be talking about something totally different."

He sighed. "Then you say it."

"Are you a... vampire?" I whispered.

He turned to look at me. He nodded. I sucked in a breath of air and nodded. "You aren't scared." He didn't even question me about it, more like stated it.

"How'd you know?" I asked him.

"That's for another time." He said stopping the car. I was confused until I looked outside and noticed I was at Bella's house. How did he know my car was here?

"Like tomorrow morning?" I asked. He looked over at me and shrugged.

"I guess you'll find out won't you." He winked. I shook my head and got out of the car and slammed the door shut. "Chelsea?" He called me.

I turned around. "See you tomorrow." He said and slammed on the gas and drove away.

Dick.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it's short but I'll update this weekend again! I'll update Safe and Sound hopefully tomorrow. If not, I'll give you guys two chapters this weekend(:  
**

**With love, Cheyenne. Please review, it'll make a very happy me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I am really excited about this chapter, like you have no idea! So I'm going to get right to it!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing (:**

**I don't own Twilight, everything goes to SM.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Theory & Interrogation  
**

I feel asleep pretty quickly last night considering what happened. Now waking up the next morning was not as easy. All the memories of yesterday hit me like I'm a deer and I just got hit by a truck. I'm pretty surprised that I didn't freak about the attack last night, maybe it was because I was protecting Bella instead of it just being by myself. Or maybe it's because if I were to die last night, I wouldn't have been scared to die, as long as Bella was alright. I'm also surprised that I'm not freaking out about how I found out that I was right about Jasper and the Cullen's and they are vampires. I could feel the chills running down my spine whenever I thought about Jasper. I can't like him, can I? No. I can't. I'm moving back to New York after I graduate. Right?

I sighed and shook myself out of my thoughts. I couldn't like Jasper, it would make moving so much harder. But I already knew that it was too late. I did like him. Even if I shouldn't. Maybe that's why I don't care that he's a vampire. I shrugged and walked into my closet to choose what to wear. Jasper's words echoed in my head, 'See you tomorrow' he said. I don't know why, but I want to try and impress him.

I put on my white long sleeve shirt and my all black skinny jeans. I grabbed and put on my confederate flag high heels. I kept my hair in it's usual beach waves and put a red knitted beanie on top. I put in my blue gauges and my white, red and blue bracelets to complete the look. I did my usual makeup and hurried up and grabbed my bag and my keys and left the house. Before I could walk into my garage, I looked to see that there was a very familiar car in my drive way with an also very familiar guy standing next to the car, leaning on it with his arms crossed. I looked over at Jasper confused.

"I said I would see you tomorrow didn't I?" He said standing up straight. I was still pretty confused and I'm sure I looked like it too. He rolled his eyes and went over to the passenger side door and opened it and waved his hand to the door, telling me to climb in. I slowly made my way over to him, not of fright, but of curiosity and wonder. I climbed into the car and he closed the door behind me. I blinked and he was next to me. I blinked again over at him.

"Vampire thing?" I asked.

"Vampire thing." He agreed and started the car up. "Nice outfit by the way." He said looking at me fully. "I especially like the shoes." I looked down at my shoes, even though I know what shoes I was wearing.

I shrugged. "I like the Independence War and I was always for the Confederates." I looked over at him and saw that he was smirking. "What?" I asked confused.

He shook his head. "Nothing." He chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him but didn't question him further.

Speaking of questioning... "Why did you pick me up this morning?" I asked back to being confused and curious.

"I picked you up this morning because we are not going to school." He said smiling over at me when my eyes opened wide. "Don't worry, you're not missing anything important."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Alice." He simply answered.

I raised an eyebrow. "How does she know?"

"She can see the future." When I didn't say anything, he explained more. "Vampires can have special powers. Carlisle thinks that it's because when you are human, if you are good at something, it amplifies when you're turned. Since we don't know Alice's past, we have to guess and say that she was good at figuring out what was going to happen next."

"What do you mean she doesn't know her past?" I asked. I was asking a lot of questions, but I was lost.

"When you're turned into a vampire, you're human memories fade and only some remember what they were like in their human life." He explained. I kind of understood it now.

"So does anyone else in your family have powers?" I asked intrigued.

"Yes, Edward is able to read people's minds and he's very good at it. The only person's mind he can't read is your sisters." He chuckled. "He's so frustrated that he can't read her mind like he can everyone else's."

"Wait, Edward can read my mind?" I asked kinda peeved.

He nodded looking over at me. "Why are you mad?"

"Because he can read what I'm thinking about, and I don't like people knowing what I'm thinking about." I explained. "Wait, how did you know I was mad?" I asked trying to forget that Edward could read my every thought.

"I am another person in my family that has a power. It's not very useful, it's kind of a pain even. I can tell what people are feeling and control their emotions, even though I don't like to unless it's to calm down people." He said facing the road again. I let the information soak into my brain.

"You can control my emotions?" I asked slowly. He nodded slowly. "Prove it." I dared him.

He looked over to me weirdly. "You want me to control and mess with your emotions out of pure curiosity?" I nodded.

Just then, I felt like I was depressed again. Then I felt mad. Then happy. Then I felt normal again. "Was that you?" I asked.

He nodded again. "Alright."

He chuckled and shook his head. "We're here." He said shutting off the car and getting out. I looked outside for the first time since I got into the car and raised an eyebrow. Jasper came over to my side and opened my door for me.

"Here is where exactly?" I asked confused.

"You'll see." He laughed. "Follow me." I followed him without question this time and we set off into the woods.

After 10 minutes of walking, we came to a mountain. "You're crazy if you think I'm climbing up this thing with high heels on. I'm no vampire." I said looking over at Jasper. He rolled his eyes.

"Then you should have worn more comfortable shoes." He teased lightly.

"Well, I would have if I had known that we were going hiking instead of going to school like I originally thought." I snapped. He rolled his eyes again and pulled me onto his back.

"Close your eyes if you don't want a head rush." He said and I complied. I closed my eyes and tighten my lock around his neck and torso. I felt movement for about a couple minutes before nothing. "You can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes to see a whole field with flowers and a small stream across from us. I looked behind us to see we were up on the mountain. I looked over at him in confusion. "How did we get up the mountain so quickly?"

"Vampire speed." Was all he said. I mouthed 'oh' slowly and looked around more.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"You don't stop with the questions do you?" He teased lightly again and I rolled my eyes but smiled a little. "I come here to calm down and think somethings. It's good to just get away from everything once and a while and make believe I'm normal again." He said not looking at me, but the field. I nodded and left him to his thoughts, even though I had many more questions to ask him.

"You have more questions." He stated. "I can feel the curiosity rolling off you." He said before I could ask.

"I do." I confirmed.

"Ask away." He said sitting down where he was. I sat down across from him, far enough to give him space, but close enough that if I reached out with my arm I could touch him.

"I don't know where to start." I said with a slight laugh. "How old are you?" I asked the big question that was bothering me.

He sighed. "I should have known you wanted to know this question first." I shrugged because I didn't really know what to say. "I'm 19."

"When were you born?" I asked him.

"1844." He simply said. I gasped.

He looked away. "Damn you're old." I teased.

He looked surprised over at me before he just simply shook his head with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Can you tell me your story?" I asked innocently.

He hesitated. "I don't want you freaking out." He confessed.

"I won't." I vowed.

"Alright." He sighed. "Like I said, I was born in Houston, Texas in 1844. I lived on a farm with my siblings and my mother and father. When I was 17, I wanted to go into the army to fight with my country. So, I did."

"But don't you have to be like 20 to fight in war?" I asked confused.

"Correct. I lied and said that I was 20, and I passed and got in. After 2 years of fighting, I was declared Major in the Confederate Army."

I laughed. "That's why you like my shoes?" I asked still kind of laughing. He nodded and laughed along with me. "You knew that me and you would like the Confederate Army?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Want me to continue?" He asked. I nodded. "After a while of being Major, I was alone one night when I came across three mistresses. They were beautiful," Jealousy sprain into my heart but I shoved it away, by the look in Jasper's eye and the smirk on his face, I knew he caught it." of course, but dangerous. I didn't know it at the time, and being the southern gentleman I was, I assisted them. Maria was the one to turn me, saying that I would be of great use to her. I was turned in 1863. After three days, I woke up and she explained everything to me and what was happening and why I was turned. I was turned to assist Maria in the Southern vampire wars. She wanted power and she planned to have it. After a while, sometime in the 1940s, I got tired of all the killing and the same things and I realized that Maria didn't love me and that she was just using me to get me to stay with her. I met Charlotte and Peter, they were mates, but didn't tell anyone but me because it was forbidden and they would be killed. We left together and I left them to become a nomad. I was alone until I found Alice and Beau. Well, they found me." He smiled and shook his head."I was shocked to say the least that they would be looking for me and waiting for me, but there they were. It was 1948 when they found me in a coffee shop. The three of us went and found the Cullen's and Alice didn't even give them notice before she started moving in. She moved Edward's stuff into the garage and put her stuff in his room and then explained why we were there. At first they were scared of me, though." He looked down. I could tell that he was hoping he didn't have to tell me something.

"Why were they scared of you?" I asked. " You can tell me anything, I'm not going to run." I told him. I guess he could tell that I was telling the truth because he sighed.

"During the vampire wars, I got a lot of scars from other vampires. When a vampire bites you, it leaves a scar, even when you are a vampire." He rolled up his sleeves and showed me all his scars on his arms. "Battle scars." He told me.

I looked up at him. I took off my leather jacket and rolled up my own sleeves. "Just like mine." I told him, showing him all my scars from when I was depressed. He stopped breathing and he rolled his sleeves back down before he gently took my arm in his hand and looked at the scars from all the cuts going up my arm.

"Where did you get these from?" He asked sadly. He looked up into my arms, tracing the scars on my arms, giving me shivers.

I looked away from him. "I didn't have a happy life growing up. I never had any friends and I was always made fun of for being different. My parents never cared for me, they only cared about money and their jobs. They wanted me to be picture perfect, so I was. I got good grades and never got into trouble, to try and please them. It never worked. Eventually, I got depressed and stressed trying to be perfect all the time and I did the only think I could think of. I cut myself every night for years. I started when I was 14 and I stopped when I turned 17 because my mom found me in the bathtub bleeding. She brought me to the hospital, all while cussing me out for not being perfect and making her miss her meeting. I was sent to a therapist for a whole 6 months before I stopped and never cut again." I didn't look at him at all through my story, but I could feel his eyes on me. I felt something wet roll down my cheek and I realized it was a tear. I haven't cried since I was 14.

I felt a thumb rub away my tear, but I still didn't look at Jasper. He was still holding my arm. I felt something cold on my arm and I looked down to see Jasper kissing my scars. I felt more tears sliding down my cheeks. He looked up at me and took my face into his hands and whipped away the tears that escaped.

"You're perfect to me." He whispered.

* * *

**AH. I'M SO EVIL. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I loved writing it and describing Jasper's and Chelsea's story! I liked the little extra fluff I sneaked in there. I'm feeling very fluffy lately. Hmm.  
**

**REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER. **

**Love, **

**Cheyenne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know I just updated yesterday, but I want to say something really quick that kind of ticked me off a little and I thought that I could update while I was at it since I forgot to do it last weekend. If you are not interested in what I'm saying you can skip it, but I really want to get this off my chest. **

**Okay, so yesterday I got a review saying that it would be more interesting if someone gave Chelsea the scars on her arms or if she went through something to get those scars, instead of her cutting. I'm sorry but this peeved me. I have to say, first, I'm not one of those authors that when you get a bad review I cry all night about it or get upset. I rather like them when they are helping me out. But when you say that cutting isn't interesting then I'm sorry it's not serious enough for you. I'm sorry she didn't go through a car accident or plane crash or she got raped. But cutting is a serious action that many people do to relieve their pain and suffering. Maybe you don't get it because you've never done it or you don't know someone that does, but I do, including myself. I was depressed for a long time and I use to cut, I do have scars on my legs and my arms and I have many friends with the same condition. So sorry that isn't interesting for you, but no one else seems to mind it. It was a special moment for Jasper and Chelsea to share. **

**Alright, sorry I had to get that off my chest. Another thing is that for this story to go the way I want to it for the next couple books, I had to have her past the way it was. **

**Just a little insight on my thoughts. Now onto the story;**

**I do not own Twilight, everything goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Interrogation Pt. 2  
**

After sharing our stories to each other, the rest of the day was just Jasper laying on the grass covered ground and me watching him, admiring him. He looked so human, so natural to lay there. If I didn't know he was a vampire, I would think he was sleeping by the way he was laying on the ground. His breathing even and light, his arms behind his head and his eyes closed, as if he really could dream.

"Hey Jasper?" I whispered, breaking the silence. 'hmm' is all I got for an answer. "Tell me more about you."

He opened one eye to look at me and sighed. He leaned up on his elbows and looked at me with both eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, obviously you're a vampire, but what's different between a human and a vampire. What makes you a vampire?" I was really confused on how different they were. I know that Jasper has strength and speed, a lot more than any human could comprehend. But what else can he do, besides read and change emotions? "I mean, do you burn in the sunlight like Dracula? Do you go to bed in coffins? Does a stake kill you if you drive it through your heart?-"

He held up a hand for me to shut up and I did. "No, I don't burn in sunlight. There is something else we do if we came out into the sunlight that one day when it's sunny I will show you." I nodded, accepting the answer. "I can't sleep, and no we do not have coffins in our house. And no silly little stake is going to kill me." He laughed a little on the last part.

"What does kill you?" I asked hesitantly. The thought of Jasper being killed upset me, and alone scares me. I've never felt like this before with anybody.

He hesitated with what he was going to say next, obviously feeling my emotions of sadness. "You have to rip a vampire apart and burn the pieces with fire."

I took a sharp intake of air and nodded slowly. "You okay?" He asked slightly worried.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I just don't like the thought of you being killed." I confessed. I don't know why I did, maybe it's because he could feel my emotions anyway so I couldn't hide them.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. I survived all this time on my own." He snapped. I was taken back by how harsh he was but at the same time, if someone worried about me trying to kill myself, I would snap too.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said looking away from him. I rather not see the harshness in his eyes.

He sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I'm not use to having someone worry about me, especially when I could snap you in half in two seconds."

I shuddered but didn't comment because I knew it was true. "Why do you have golden eyes instead of red? Don't vampires have red eyes?" I asked changing the subject.

He shook his head. "Yes, vampires do have red eyes, but only the vampires that drink human blood. We have golden eyes because we drink the blood from animals."

"Poor Bambi." I joked, lightening up the mood a little.

He shrugged. "I rather have mountain lions." He winked smirking.

"Poor Simba." I winked back laughing a little.

"Yes, but Simba was an actually lion, not a mountain lion." He stated smirking still.

"Potato, Patato." I said waving my hand.

He shook his head and laughed a little.

"You know this is the most I've seen you laugh." I stated looking down at him as he laid himself back on the ground.

He shrugged. "I kept more to myself in school. Mostly because I'm fairly new to the diet my family eats. Meaning that I'm the weakest and I've slipped up more times than my family has." He looked over to me to see my reaction but I stayed neutral.

"I don't think you're weak, Jasper. Everyone has a hard time at something. I can't for the life of me, draw. Never been able to. So what if you're not the best at something, you practice until you get it down. It must be hard to get use to a new diet when you were so use to human blood. The fact of the matter is, it doesn't get easier, you just get better at it." I shrugged.

He chuckled. "Well, I guess that's one way to see it."

"I'm insightful, what can I tell you." I laughed.

"It's almost 4 o'clock you know." Jasper stated looking at his watch on his wrist.

I gasped. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "We should probably get you home, before your parent gets too worried."

"I don't live with my parents. I live with my aunt. My parents are all the way in New York." I corrected.

"Why are your parents their and you here?" He asked standing up and helping me up as well.

"Long story short; My parents thought it would be a good idea for me to get out of the city life and live with my aunt that I've never met before. But I really think they just want me out of the house so they can get a divorce." I shrugged.

"Ahh." He said and pulled me onto his back. "Hold on tight."

I tightened my hold much like I did earlier and closed my eyes. Once again, I felt movement and then nothing.

"You can let go now." He stated letting go of my legs that were wrapped around his torso. I did as he said and climbed down from his 6'3" to my 5'10" with my heels on.

"By the way, if you have the most trouble in your family with blood, how come my blood doesn't make you go bat-crazy?"

"Your blood is a different kind of call to me. It calms me down actually. The first time you came into history, I was shocked that something could smell so good, but be so calming. That's why I was so aggressive towards you." He explained as we made our way to his car.

"That makes more sense. Is it the same way for Edward with Bella?" I climbed into the passenger side door with the help of Jasper and waited for him to get to his side to answer me. He didn't answer right away. He answered when we were back onto the road to my house.

"No, Edward and Bella are different. Bella's blood calls to Edward in a bad sense. He thinks it smells really good and the first time they met he wanted to kill her. Carlisle said something like she's Edward singer." He explained passing by the school and speeding up to my house.

"So, what am I to you?" I asked curious as always with Jasper.

He shrugged. "Carlisle doesn't know what to make of our situation."

"Hmm." I mumbled and turned to the front. The rest of the ride to school was quiet and peaceful. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. I guess you can't really be uncomfortable around Jasper, he's so calm, most of the time. Unless he's moody, but that just could be from everyone else's emotions.

We pulled up to my house and the lights were still off, Tammy was still at work, as usual. "Well, thanks for today, I enjoyed it." I said stepping out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." He said and sped away before I could ask him what he meant.

I shook my head and laughed. I ran into the house before it started raining and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door and slid down to the floor.

What a good day.

* * *

**Sorry, it's realllly short. But I wanted more dialogue between Jasper and Chelsea and more explaining than I did in the other chapter. **

**Til next time,**

**Cheyenne**


	9. Chapter 9

**SUMMER VACATION FOR ME. I am so happy, I felt like it would never come! This chapter is going to be long, for the long wait that I put onto you guys. I am so sorry for that :(**

**I don't own twilight! **

**Merp.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dreams and Complications  
**

_I didn't know where I was, all I knew what that I was running from something. It felt like everything was going in slow motion, all the trees where slowly passing me by. I saw an opening in the many trees and tried to push myself faster to get to the clearing. I ran straight into the clearing of the trees and looked around_ _confused. I turned around when I heard my name being called. It was Jared, I looked at him confused. He just looked right over my head. I turned to look at what he was looking at when I heard a growl from Jared. I looked back at him to see him shaking as if he were cold. His nose was scrunched up like he smelled something horrible. I backed away from him for some unknown reason, my instinct was telling me to turn away from him and run to the other side of the field. I did just that. I turned around and was about to sprint away from the shaking form of Jared but stopped when I saw a dark figure across the field. The figure stepped into my line of vision and I gasped. It was Jasper. I almost ran to him but I stopped when I heard Jared yell for me again. I turned my head to see his hand held out to me, telling me to take it. _

_"Please?" He asked so quietly I almost didn't understand him if I didn't read his lips. I turned to Jasper again and he wasn't looking at Jared, he was looking right into my eyes._

_"Chelsea, please come with me." He said. That was all he had to say. I started walking over to him again when I heard a loud 'no!'. I turned around just in time to see Jared's body explode into a giant wolf and lung at me. I screamed-_

I awoke to hear a loud howl in the air. I was shaking and breathing heavily. I heard a pounding at my door and yelped.

"Chelsea, are you okay in there?" Aunt Tammy shouted through the door. I was still breathing pretty heavily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I yelled back.

"Alright. Do you need anything?" She asked concerned. I can already see the concern look on her face and the wrinkles forming onto her forehead. I shook my head.

"No. I'm good." I told her. I guess she took my answer because I heard her footsteps walking back into her room. I looked over at the clock to see that it was 6:14 in the morning, I still had til 6:30 to get up and get ready. I looked outside to see that it was still pretty dark out. I shook my head and laid back down onto my bed. I know why I had the dream on Jasper, I've been having them ever since he confirmed that he was a vampire, but that was the first time that Jared was in my dream. I don't really know why, I've only met him once in my life. Maybe it's not just vampires that are real in this supernatural world. Maybe werewolves are too. I jumped in my bed when my alarm for 6:30 went off. I quickly hit snooze and stretched in my bed. I got up and ran into my bathroom. I turned on my shower to full blast and steaming hot. While the water was getting hot, I brushed my hair and teeth real quick and then stripped and jumped into the steamy shower. It was hot at first, but after a while it became relaxing. I scrubbed my skin with vanilla bean soap. When I was finished, I put in my peach smelling shampoo and conditioner and washed it out. I quickly shaved my legs and armpits before jumping out of the shower. I dried my body off with my towel and then wrapped my hair into it and put it on top of my head. While my hair was drying, I walked into my closet and grabbed my lime green tank top and my black tank top that had a skull on the back. I picked out my destroyed black skinnies and rolled the legs up to my ankle. I looked at my zombie high heels and laughed a little. I picked those up and thought, _'If I'm doing an undead theme, might as well go all out.' _After I slipped those on, I grabbed my lime green knitted beanie and walked out of my closet. I pulled my hair out of the towel and left it how it was, and slipped the beanie on. I did my usual makeup and walked out of my bathroom. I grabbed my green and black bracelets and my black gauges with a white skull girl on it. I slipped them on when making my way downstairs. I walked by Tammy and into the kitchen to grab a granola bar and walked back out.

"Bye Tammy. I'll see you later!" I called out walking out the door with my bag in my hands. I heard a quick bye before I closed the door and ran over the garage before I got soaked with rain. I climbed into my car and made my way to the school.

It didn't take me long to get the school, like most days. I pulled into my regular parking spot and climbed out of my car. I spotted Bella before anyone else and ran over to her and smiled when she looked at me. I looked to see who she was next to and shook my head a little. For someone that doesn't like attention, she sure brings it to herself. She smiled back and made her way to me as I made my way to her.

"Hi Bella!" I smiled as we reached each other.

"Hi." She smiled slightly back at me.

"Hi Edward." I said smirking, knowing exactly that she talked to him yesterday like I talked to Jasper.

He nodded politely in my direction. "Jasper was right, your scent is more calming then exciting." He said looking at me with assuming eyes. I raised an eyebrow at what he said and shook it off. I should get use to the weird talk if I was going to hang around them more often.

"Thanks." I said back to him. "I can't say the same to you." I said smirking again. When in doubt, insult out.

He shook his head, laughing a little, knowing exactly that I was lying. It was in their nature to smell good, it was to led their prey in.

"Too bad." He said, playing along.

"It is." I said. I looked over at Bella to see her looking weirded out and confused. "It's okay Bella. You'll get it one day." I said winking over at her. She just rolled her eyes at me. I can already tell that she'll be use to it by the end of the week, if not sooner.

"I doubt it." Edward said looking at me. I probably looked really confused because he just tapped his head. Oh yeah, he's a mind reader. Hmm.

"Wanna bet?" I said with a smirk, I was so good at bets that I never lose.

"You're worse than Emmett." He said pointing at his older brother near the rest of the Cullen's. I shrugged. "Sure. How much?"

"10 bucks." I answered. He brought his hand out for me to shake and I put my warm hand into his cold one and shook hard, knowing that it wouldn't bother him but it was out of habit.

"What are you guys shaking hands over here?" I heard from behind me, and my heart just about jumped out of my chest. I turned to see that it was Jasper and my heart started beating for a different reason. They both smirked, obviously hearing it and knowing why, with Jasper being able to read my emotions and Edward being able to hear my thoughts. I rolled my eyes. _'You both suck.' _

"I'll tell you later." Edward chuckled. Bella looked as confused as ever. I just shrugged and started walking to my class with Jasper right behind me. He caught up with me right away and smiled, I just smiled back at him.

"So, how did you sleep?" Jasper said breaking the silence. I automatically thought about my dream last night and my heart soared.

"Good." I said before he could question it. He obviously didn't believe me and looked at me a little concerned. I wasn't about to tell him about my dream last night, it wasn't anything to worry about. "I'm fine." I said smiling my 100 watt smile. He still looked concerned but left it alone, knowing I wouldn't talk about it. Before he could ask me anything else, I reached my class. I was about to go inside when he grabbed my wrist gently. I looked back at him with questioning eyes.

"Sit with me at lunch?" He asked quietly, like he didn't want anyone else to hear, even though people will know once lunch comes around. I nodded and he smiled a little. "I'll see you then." I nodded and walked into my class.

Classes dragged on, I thought that a whole day went by, but it was only the class before lunch. Mrs. Peru went on and on about how to draw a straight line without a ruler. I didn't really care. I just stared at the clock until the bell rang. As if on cue, it rang out through the sleeping teens and I jumped out of my seat and raced out of the classroom before anyone else. I walked quickly over to my locker and put all my books I didn't need in my locker and closed it. When I closed it, Jasper came out of no where and I yelped, much like I did this morning with Tammy. I put my hand over my heart and waited until it started to slow down to a normal pace before talking.

"Was there a need to scare the living daylights out of me?" I asked still breathing slowly.

"I thought it would be fitting with your outfit." He smirked. I looked down and remembered my undead look.

"Ha. Ha. Funny." I said sarcastically and smiling to know I wasn't mad, even though he would know if I was. Damn emotion reader person- vampire?

"Ready for lunch?" He asked still smirking at his joke. He must think he's so funny. I nodded and walked with him into the cafe.

Once we were inside, everyone turned to look at us. I tried not to pay attention to them, but the jealous and curious stares burning my back were starting to get onto my nerves. I felt a cold hand on my back leading me to the lunch line and looked over at Jasper.

"Don't mind them, they are mostly jealous of me that I'm with you." He whispered into my ear. I did not believe that but he was a mood reader, how could I not?

"Trust me." He smirked feeling my emotions. I just rolled my eyes, this is going to get tiring soon.

I got into line and picked up a orange and the best pizza they had in the line. It still looked like crap but at least it looked like I could actually hold it down. I looked over at Jasper to see him picking up a lot of food and I looked confused at him and he just smiled and went in front of me.

"This is for me and her." He said handing a 5 dollar bill to the lady and she smiled at him and nodded, obviously smitten with his good looks. I rolled my eyes again for what felt like the 100th time today and moved on walking with Jasper to an empty table in the corner of the room.

"You can't eat, why did you grab so much food?" I asked looking at the pile of food sitting on the tray.

"This is for you." He said shoving it towards me. "Now eat." I looked surprised at him for a second before looking down at the tray and then my stomach.

"I'm not fitting all that food in this small stomach." I said pointing to my stomach. He just shrugged and I sighed and grabbed the pizza off my plate before taking a bite. I looked at the other food on the tray and smiled at him. He looked at me confused, probably feeling my curious emotion.

"What would happen if you ate human food?" I said sliding the apple to him and smiling. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. He picked up the apple and bit a huge bite off of it. He chewed slowly before swallowing.

"I can eat it, but it tastes like dirt." He said throwing the apple back on the tray. I dropped my half eaten pizza on the tray I had and picked up the apple and bit into it. He looked at me weirdly for a moment before shaking his head and sitting back in his chair.

As I was finishing the apple, he decided to ask me a couple questions.

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Food?"

"Don't have one."

"Flower?"

"Bleeding hearts."

"How romantic." He laughed.

"You mean how melodramatic." I laughed with him.

"Favorite animal?"

"Fox."

"Music?"

"Now that's not fair." I said dropped the apple core on the still full tray and grabbed the water.

"Why?" He said curiously.

"Because I love all types of music, I can't just pick one." I said taking a swig of water.

He nodded. "Favorite weather?"

"Weather?" I laughed. "Really?" He shrugged and waved his hand in front of him telling me to answer the question. I sighed. "Rain."

"Really?" He said sitting up straight. I nodded. He chuckled humorlessly. I looked at him with slanted eyes. "You always surprise me."

I shrugged much like he did. "I'm not your typical girl."

"No. You're not." He said more to himself than to me. Before I had time to question him about it, the bell rang and he got up out of his seat. He grabbed the two trays and his bag and walked over the the trash, I followed him to be polite and then we both walked out of the cafe and to the gym for my free period.

When we got to the gym, he turned to me and touched my cheek slowly from my temple to my collarbone. All while he was doing this, I was looking right into his eyes, to try to read his emotions, the way he does with me. I wasn't able to get a good reading on him, because as soon as his fingers met my collarbone he turned and left silently. I sighed and went into the gym and sat down at my usual spot.

Before I knew it, it was time for history. I ran out of the gym and into the hallways. I got to my history class in record time and was surprised to see that Jasper wasn't in our regular seating area. He wasn't in the class at all, in fact. I shrugged and sat down at my seat and waited for him. Class started and he still wasn't there. I was more disappointed then anything, thinking that I didn't something wrong. No, I didn't do anything wrong. Maybe he had an emergency or something. He wouldn't just ditch me out of no where.

"Hello class!" Mr. Ricci shouted at the class to get everyone's attention, even though only a couple of people were talking and he could have just talked normally to get their attention. "Today we are not doing anything to do with history. Now I know all of you are so sad." He paused when a couple of people cheered. "BUT, Mr. Banner, our junior year biology teacher, is having people blood test in his room and I thought it was going to be a great idea if we joined and helped them out, considering we already did it last year in his class right?" He said looking at the class, waiting for someone to complain, when no one did, he clapped and smiled. "Good, let's go."

I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the room with the rest of the class and reached the biology classroom and saw that Edward wasn't in his regular seat next to Bella and realized that they both skipped because they wouldn't be able to control themselves around blood. I sat next to Bella and she smiled at me but looked confused.

"Class, Mr. Ricci's class is in here to help you guys out with the blood tests we are doing today! You may all get started." He and Mr. Ricci started talking and laughing at his desk. I shook my head and turned to Bella.

She looked paler than usual and she had her head on her arms leaning against the table. "Bella, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

She shook her head. "I feel sick." I nodded and got up out of my chair and up to Mr. Banner's desk in front of the room.

"Bella doesn't feel good. Can I take her to the nurse's office?" I asked pointing over to Bella's desk. He followed my finger and nodded quickly.

"Bring Mike with you, just in case she faints." He said pointing to Mike. Great. Just what I need, a puppy dog following me and Bella around. "Mike, help this nice lady with Bella to the nurse." He said pointing to me and Bella. Mike just about jumped out of his skin and nodded to us. I groaned and turned to Bella.

She got up and followed me and Mike to the nurse's office. When we were outside of the school building, she slowed down to a stop and laid down on the pavement.

"Bella, I'm suppose to be bringing you to the nurse. You can't just stay on the ground." Mike said holding out his hand for her to take. I slapped his hand away and he glared at me.

"_We _are suppose to be taking her to the nurse, and look at her, she's as pale as snow. Let her fucking rest." I said sitting down next to Bella's head and lifted it up onto my lap and started smoothing out her wavy hair. "What's wrong Bella? Don't like the sight of blood?" I said smiling slightly, ignoring Mike complaining that we are suppose to be at the nurse. I'll take him to the nurse in a few seconds if he doesn't shut up.

Bella gently shook her head and groaned. I looked up at Mike and saw that his finger was still bleeding slightly. "Mike shove your finger in your pocket, or I'll shove it somewhere you don't want it to be." I threatened and he quickly shoved his whole hand into his pocket.

"Bella?" "Chelsea?" I heard coming from down the walk way. I heard Bella groan slightly and I ran my fingers through her hair. Jasper and Edward were making their way over to us. Good, Edward can take her to the nurse because there is no way I'm letting Mike touch her and I can't really do it. Edward nodded over at me.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asked. Before I could speak, Mike jumped down Edward's throat.

"I'm taking her to the nurse because she got faint at the sight of blood." He said looking proud that he's a big boy and helping someone.

"Mike, shut the hell up. You wouldn't even be here if Mr. Banner didn't think I could handle bringing Bella to the nurses office. You wouldn't of even noticed that she looked like she was going to puke. And honestly, I wish she did because then I would have made her puke on you and I would have die laughing because you're annoying as shit." I snapped at Mike and he just glared at me. "Glare all you want Michael. I'm going to hell anyway."

I heard a slight chuckle coming from next to me and I looked up at Jasper. He smiled down at me and I smiled back. I felt Bella's head leave my lap and looked up to see Edward carrying her to the direction of the nurse's office with Mike following them, yelling and saying that he should be bringing her, not Edward. I shook my head and looked back at Jasper. He held his hand out for me to take and I gladly took it.

"Fun class?" He laughed.

"No." I simply said. That earned another round of laughter. I just smiled.

* * *

**I know that the blood testing was before Bella knew about Edward being a vampire, but I wanted to let them know about it before the blood typing and I wanted to write about Chelsea flipping out on Mike. It was fun to write(: **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, favorite and follow! They all make me smile. **

**EAT AND BE EATEN. That's not right... oh well!**

**-Cheyenne.**

**OH. And I'm thinking about doing another story, if you guys have any ideas you wanna give me, that will help bunches! I wanna try to do it wolf/oc so let me know! Thank you!**

**Have a good day-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Are you excited for chapter 10?! Cause I am! :D Well, here you go! Hope you guys like it! And if you want, you guys can check out my other story, Two Paws Run As One. That'd be awesome!**

**I don't own Twilight;**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Cullens  
**

"You're lucky I love you Bells." I said as I scrubbed her damn truck. Why, you ask, am I washing Bella's truck? Because she thought it would be a good idea to wash it, even though it rains almost everyday. But she just told me that a lot of mud gets on it because there is too much rain. You would think that would stop her, considering that it's going to rain probably tomorrow and get the truck even more dirty then it is tomorrow. But no, Bella pleaded with me, and I hate when people beg, it's unholy. Almost like a sin.

I groaned with venom when a spec of dirt from the ground basically jumped onto the car. I just washed this side, how is it dirty again?! I took a closer look at the spec when a big bang came from the top of the truck. I almost screamed when I saw it was just Edward.

"Could you act human? I mean, I've got neighbors, one's who don't know your vampires." She flashed her eyes at me and I just focused back onto the spec of dirt. Damn mud.

Apparently, I was too focused on the muddy truck that I missed the whole conversation, until I heard my name being called. I looked up over at Edward and Bella. Bella was amused and Edward just sighed.

"What?" I asked intelligently. Bella shook her head and went back to cleaning her truck.

"I'm taking you and Bella tomorrow to my place. Jasper would have invited you himself, but he is hunting at this moment." Edward said still smirking. You can wipe that smirk right off your face there buddy, or I'll do it for you.

"Oh?" I asked looking at Bella for confirmation.

"What if they don't like me?" Bella looked at Edward when she said this. I cleared my throat. "Us?" She fixed her mistake.

"So you're worried, not that you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because they won't like you?" Edward smirked down at Bella.

I giggled. "Glad I can amuse you." Bella grumbled.

Edward looked over his shoulder, at a truck that was coming down the street. The truck looked familiar for some reason. "What is it?" Bella asked noticing the same thing.

"Complications. I'll pick you both up tomorrow." He said pointing at both of us before hopping into his car and driving off. The little shit only jumped onto the car to scare me. Do I have a bone to pick with him.

A green truck pulled up where Edward just pulled out and a young boy jumped out of the drivers side and grabbed a wheel chair out of the back. Isn't he a little young to be driving? I got a better look at him and noticed that it was Jacob, Bella's friend from La Push.

He helped a older man, probably his father with how much they look alike, into the wheel chair and pushed him this way. I might as well give up on this truck, not like I'm going to get much of anything done.

"Hey. Come to visit your truck?" Bella joked with the older man. I had no idea who the hell this man was. I walked over to Bella's side to see that Jacob was looking at Bella. Someone most definitely has a crush. Watch out Edward, you got some competition.

"Looks good. Got that dent out." Jacob said pointing at the side of the truck. We all looked back at the not so dented truck and I looked at Bella confused. There was definitely a dent there this morning.

"Actually, we came to visit your flat screen. First Mariners game of the season." The old man laughed. "Plus Jacob here keeps bugging me about seeing you again." He looked at Bella when he said this. I looked at Jacob and laughed a little.

"Great, dad. Thanks." Jacob said awkwardly.

"Just keeping it real son." Jacob's father winked at us. I laughed again, this man was pretty funny. "And who is this pretty lady?" The old man looked at me when he said this.

I put out my hand. "I'm Chelsea Lockhart. I live right across the street. I don't think we ever got the pleasure to meet." He shook my head and laughed.

"No, I don't think we have. Billy Black, but call me Billy. Makes me sound younger than I really am." He winked and I laughed again.

"Vitamin R!" Charlie looked so excited when he put the cans down on Billy's lap.

"Well done, chief. Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry." He held up a bag that looked like it was going to give out any second. "Any luck with that Waylon case?"

I looked over at Bella and she just mouthed, 'Tell you later'. I nodded at her.

"Well I don't think it was an animal that killed him, that's for sure." Charlie pulled Billy up to the porch.

"I didn't think it was."

"Spread the word around the rez. Keep the kids out of the woods."

"Will do. Don't want anyone else getting hurt, do we?" Billy stared right at me and Bella when he said this. I looked confused while Bella just looked away. I'll have to ask her about that.

* * *

Edward kept his promise and picked me and Bella up. Of course, he could have told me that he was going to pick us up _early._ He seemed to leave out that little detail. So while Edward and Bella were waiting outside in the Volvo, I was rushing with my head cut off trying to look presentable. I managed to pick my black and white polka dot skater dress and my turquoise jacket, shoes and matching jewelry. I left my hair wavy with a white headband around my forehead like a hippy. I did my normal makeup, but did red lips instead of nude.

After I was finished getting ready, I ran outside, in heels mind you, and into Edward's car. They both looked at me amused.

"Shut up." I said out of breath. "You know," I looked over at Edward. "You could have mentioned that it was going _to be early in the morning_."

He laughed. "And what would be the fun of that?"

I huffed and leaned back in my seat. Soon, we came to this long dirt road that looked like it was going to lead to nothing.

"Are you sure that Edward's not going to kill us?" I said into Bella's ear after a minute of driving into nothing but dirt road. She slapped my arm and pushed me down into the seat. I stuck my tongue out at her and she did it back. Mature, I know.

We came up to the most beautiful house I've ever seen. I whistled and got out of the car.

"Nice pad." It was at least 3 stories high. My house was only two, and pretty fancy but it was out of place. This just seemed like it was a home, not a show off place.

We walked up the stairs and I quickly fixed my hair and my outfit, a little nervous in meeting everyone. Yes, I've met mostly everyone, but not formally. The inside of the house was just about more gorgeous, if that was even possible.

"Woah. This is incredible." Bella basically summed up the whole house. It really was a sight to see. Edward grabbed both mine and Bella's jackets and leaned them on the bench right next to the door. I laughed a little and he shrugged. "It's so light and open."

"What did you expect; coffins, dungeons and moats?" He smiled at Bella.

"Yes." I whispered looking up the stairs.

Bella hit my arm. I looked at her confused. "Not the moats." She looked at Edward. I shrugged and waited til they were done talking. I really wanted to explore this house.

"This is the one place we don't have to hide." Edward said leading us up the stairs a little. I was so fascinated with all the old things laying around the house. I stopped and looked at the white cross at the top of the stairs. Ironic. I saw Edward nodded in the corner of my eye. "I told them not to do this." He said as we neared what looked like a kitchen.

The smell of food was clear in the air and I breathed in deeply. I wasn't able to eat this morning because I was being rushed out of my house.

"Here comes the humans." A lullaby like voice rang out. I shared a look with Bella, trying not to act nervous, but inside I actually was.

"Bella, Chelsea, we're making Italiano for you." I openly gaped at the beautiful women in front of me. She had the perfect heart shaped face and compassionate smile. Her golden eyes matched her face surprisingly well.

"Bella, Chelsea, this is Esme. Our mother for all intents and purposes." I smiled my a thousand watt smile at her with my pearly white teeth shining and she smiled brightly back at me.

I looked around the room and noticed that Jasper, Beau and Alice were not in the room. I smiled back at Emmett when he shook the knife he had in his hand over at us. I laughed when Carlisle scorned him. I winked over at him still giggling.

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time." Carlisle said with a bright smile on his face like he won a million dollars. Not like they need it.

"I hope you're hungry." Esme said looking at both of us.

"Yeah." Bella smiled comfortingly, but awkwardly. She already ate, that little shit.

"Absolutely." I responded, I was famished. I felt like I could eat a whole horse, probably because I only had a bagel for dinner last night.

"They already ate." Edward said sheepishly. I didn't, that little liar.

I was about to say something when a crash was heard from in the kitchen. My eyes snapped to the glass on the floor broken, up to Rosalie. She looked pissed.

"It's just because I know you guys don't eat." Bella said quietly.

"I didn't eat." I said looked at Esme. I pointed to the big oaf next to me. "This dumb ass didn't let me eat anything before, because I was being rushed out of my house."

Emmett laughed as Edward looked away.

"Edward!" Esme scolded. "Come dear, let's eat."

"Yeah. Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us." Rosalie irrupted from her spot.

"We would never tell anybody anything." Bella whispered awkwardly. I just nodded along with her.

"She knows that." Carlisle said giving a pointed look to Rosalie to shut up.

"Yeah, well, the problem is you guys have gone public now, so..." Emmett left the sentence hang in the air and I looked down at the floor.

"Emmett." Esme looked at him, to try and get him to shut up too.

"No. They should know. The entire family will be implicated if this end badly."

"Badly as in..." Bella started.

"We would become the meal." I finished for her, probably looking really awkward in my spot.

Edward, Emmett and Carlisle chuckled lightly, but that didn't stop Rosalie's glare from across the room.

"Hi Bella, Chelsea!" Alice said coming inside the window from a big branch. Beau and Jasper followed after them. I smiled slightly over at Jasper and he smiled too. He walked over at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I was a little surprised, I didn't think he would do something so open in front of his family, but I guess what Edward said was true, this is the one place they can really be themselves.

Alice gave both me and Bella a quick hug and pulled back. "Oh, you do smell good." She looked between me and Bella and smiled.

I smiled back at her, not really phase by her statement, Bella on the other hand...

"Alice.." Edward warned.

"It's okay. We're all are going to be the best of friends!"

The group stood awkwardly before Carlisle cleared his throat to try and clear the tense atmosphere. "Sorry, you'll have to excuse Jasper. He's our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him. But he seems to be doing better next to Chelsea."

I looked back at Jasper to see that he was a little tense, but I could tell if it was from the blood, or the actually tense air. I grabbed onto his arm and rubbed it comfortingly.

"It's alright Jasper, you won't hurt them." Alice smiled over at him and I nodded along with her. He didn't really do anything but stare at me. I smiled at him and kept rubbing his arm.

"Alright. I'm going to bring Bella on a tour of the house. Chelsea, you're alright eating here right?" Edward asked pulling Bella back a little as he asked the question.

I laughed and nodded.

"I'll see you soon!" Alice waved at Bella and she nodded slowly at her.

"So cute." Esme smiled at Carlisle and he nodded going back to preparing the food. She pointed at Rosalie and the broken bowl on the floor. "Clean this up, now."

"You made them happy." Jasper whispered into my ear so only I could hear.

I smiled at him, brightly. "Good." I whispered back.

"Food's done." Esme said breaking us out of our staring contest. I looked over at her and almost drooled at the amount of food they made. I could so finish it all.

I sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen and dug into the food. I almost moaned at the taste of the food. "This is the best food I've had in a long time, guys. Congrats." I said digging into more of the food.

They all smiled at me and Esme leaned into me. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy having you around."

* * *

**I'm going to end this here and have the baseball scene in the next chapter like I did with SAS. **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know in the reviews!**

**Review and be happy!**

**Love,**

**Cheyenne**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Chapter 11! **

**I have a small request; If you guys want to make me a trailer or a banner or picture whatever for the story, I'll be glad to view them and put them on my profile for other people to see! I'd really love it. **

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Game  
**

Emmett came running from upstairs and starting shouting. Me and Jasper were sitting on the couch watching a movie that we weren't really paying attention to. At least, I wasn't.

"Baseball!" Emmett shouted from his spot on the stairs. I jumped at the sound of his voice. Just because I wasn't paying attention to the movie on TV, doesn't mean I wasn't paying attention to something else.

"Really?" Jasper said excitedly, looking up from the TV. Emmett nodded his head and ran back upstairs when he heard Rosalie calling his name.

I looked over at Jasper, confused. Why would they be so excited about baseball? I mean sports are kind of fun, but I don't get really excited for sports like they do. Jasper glanced at me when Emmett disappeared upstairs and he laughed.

"Do you wanna go?" He said standing up. I just looked up at him from my spot on the couch. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up off the couch. His face was absolutely excited, I don't think I can say no.

I laughed a little at his expression. "Sure. Where am I going?" I was still quite confused on the whole thing.

Jasper laughed. "There's going to be a nice storm tonight. It's the only time we can play ball." I probably still looked confused because Jasper laughed and wrapped his arm around me. "You'll see."

* * *

It was a little misty outside and it was starting to drizzle when me and Jasper pulled up onto my street. I looked to see that Tammy was home. I turned to look at Jasper and he did the same.

"Wanna officially meet my Aunt?" I asked pointing to inside. He looked a little unsure. But nodded in the end. "You'll be okay. I promise." I grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it.

We both got out and walked up to the front of the house. I walked in front of him to open to door and waved my hand in front of me. He walked inside and I closed the door behind me.

"Tammy?" I shouted through the house. There's only a couple of places that she could be. I turned to see Jasper completely relaxed. I was about to question but Tammy come out from the kitchen and smiled at me before looking at Jasper with wonder.

"Tammy, this is Jasper, he's my..." I didn't really know if we were a thing or not so I just let the sentence open.

Jasper smiled at me before answering. "Boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend ma'am."

"Oh, a southern boy, huh?" Tammy winked over at me before putting out her hand. She only said that because she was born in the south.

"Yes ma'am." Jasper answered before putting his hand in hers and shaking it.

"Good manners." She whispered over to me, thinking that he couldn't hear it. He could. I just nodded with a smile. She turned to Jasper again. "Call me Tammy."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Anyways, I'm heading off to work. What are you twos plans for this evening?" Tammy said turning back to the kitchen and we followed. I sat down at the island and Jasper stood behind me.

"I'm going to take her to play baseball with me and my family." Jasper said putting his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him.

Tammy nodded. "Well have fun. Chelsea, can you hand me some waters?"

I nodded and went into the fridge and grabbed a couple waters. I handed them to Tammy and she put them in her lunch bag.

"Well, we're going to go upstairs so I can get ready." I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him to the stairs.

I heard Tammy call out 'Use protection.'

I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly. I dragged a willing Jasper into my room. He stopped and looked around my room and all the pictures that were on my wall. I let him while I went to my closet and dug through my clothing. I grabbed my New York NY tank top and my baseball pants. I slipped those on along with my black high top trainers. I put my dark gray scarf on. I put on my leather watch and my black plugs. I nodded in my reflection and walked out.

"Ready?" I asked as Jasper was looking at a picture of my and my parents. I was 5 in the picture. We were all happy. I came over to him and sighed.

"That was before the fighting started." I said looking at the picture. "I think that was my fifth birthday party, we just moved to New York at the time. I was the happiest girl then." I looked away from the picture to see that Jasper was looking at me, no doubt feeling my pain. I shrugged and walked away from the picture.

"If the picture hurts you so much, why kept it up?" He asked before I could step foot out the door. I stopped with my hand on the door and gave him a weak smile.

"It's not the memories that hurt, it's the people in the memories."

* * *

Off-roading is not my thing, let me tell you. Me and Jasper rode in the same Jeep as Edward and Bella. We had to take this long trail to stop, and then the vampire boys had to run us down to the field. Sounds fun, right? Wrong. I was bumping my head on the ceiling of the Jeep after every bump. It was not the funniest experience in my life. Not to mention, Edward hit a couple bumps on purpose to get me to shut up. It worked. I hate to admit it but it got me to shut up. Jasper growled at Edward but he just rolled his eyes. Dick.

Finally after 13 bumps in the head and 6 times of biting my tongue, Edward stopped the Jeep and I almost hit my head on Bella's seat if Jasper did put his hand out in front of me so that I didn't get a concussion.

"Thank you so much Edward. I really fucking enjoyed that ride." I mumbled as I jumped out of the car.

"Don't worry. We get to take this thing home too." He laughed and hit the Jeep on the side. But he hit it too hard and he left a dent in the side.

I laughed so hard that I had to bend over and place my hands on my knees from falling over. Edward rolled his eyes and walked away with Bella giggling in his arms.

Jasper chuckled and placed his arm around my shoulder. I looked up into his golden eyes and smiled. He smiled down at me and leaned down slowly. I didn't move, I didn't want to cause him anymore pain that he could be in. I closed my eyes slightly when he got closer. His cold lips came down on top of mine and I sighed. I didn't move still, letting him make the first move. I wasn't really expecting him to move his lips against mine. It was a weird feeling, the feeling of his lips. They were really soft but not granite feeling. They were smooth and almost tender. You wouldn't really expect it.

He broke away with a gasp and smiled. I was a little breathless, but I still smiled back.

"Not as hard as you thought?" I asked still trying to catch my breath. He laughed and nodded.

He swung me so that I landed on his back and raced off into the forest. I kept my eyes open this time, and it was so freaky, but exciting. The rush that the speed brought. We stopped and I jumped off Jasper's back. I looked over the field to see that Carlisle and Rosalie were pretend fighting over a bat, Alice was marking the bases with Esme and Beau and Emmett were passing a ball back and forth. I didn't see Edward or Bella yet so they were probably getting it on in the woods. Just then I heard a "Oh!" and a small thud from behind me.

I turned and looked to see that Bella was on the ground on her butt and Edward was booming with laughter over her. I started to giggle as well and Jasper chuckled at the scene, but also because of all the joy that was going around.

Bella huffed and got up from her spot and made her way to the baseball game. They started talking but I just focused back on walking towards everyone else. I looked at Edward and Emmett and remember that Edward dented Emmett's jeep. I was about to shout over to him when a hand was put over my mouth. I didn't think it was Jasper, so that only left Edward.

"Don't you dare." Edward said quietly to me. Jasper just laughed, probably getting what I was thinking about doing. I shrugged.

"He's going to find out sooner or later." I tried to say, but it came out like 'Hhh's gohinto finnt owt soonr ohr laher.' I glared into the distance and licked Edward's hand.

He groaned and pulled his hand away. I laughed in victory. "Emmett! Edward dented your jeep!" I shouted fast before Edward could stop me. I slipped behind Jasper as protection and Edward just growled at me. Jasper was laughing too much to really help me.

"What the hell!" Emmett boomed from across the field.

"Thanks Chelsea." Edward glared at me, but I just smiled in his direction and ran over to Esme. She'll help me.

Before Edward could run after me, Alice came running to the center of the field, where the pitcher base was mark. "It's time!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, a clap of thunder rang out through the sky and I laughed.

"Ironic." I whispered over to Esme. She laughed and nodded.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward said to both me and Bella, who appeared next to me without me noticing.

I laughed. "Go team!" Bella tried to be more enthusiastic. I rolled my eyes and shouted 'woo!' before doing a cartwheel. Why not show off, I mean so what if I can't run across the field in under 5 seconds. I can do a mean cartwheel and a flip.

Jasper laughed as he came over and pecked my forehead. He ran after Edward and Emmett. I openly laughed at how different their runs were. Jasper ran gracefully like it was his job. Edward ran like a cheetah, so obviously he pasted by them easily. And Emmett; Emmett ran gracefully but it was messy at the same time. I don't know how he pulled that off. It's like he was running like a bear, instead of a human.

"Shall we go down?" Esme said to me and Bella, breaking us out of our thoughts. I laughed again as Bella was staring open-mouthed after all of them. I leaned over to her and closed her mouth for her. She glared in my direction before nodding at Esme.

"You don't play with them?" I asked nodding in their direction.

"No, I prefer to referee- I like to keep the game fair." Esme laughed.

"Do they cheat then?" Bella asked giggling a little.

"Oh yes." She laughed. "You should hear the arguments they get into. Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

"You sound like my mom." Bella laughed, surprised. I couldn't say the same thing as her so I just listened to their conversation while watching Jasper joke around with the boys.

"Well, I do think of them as my children. I never could get over my mothering instincts. Did either of the boys tell you I lost a child?" Esme questioned both of us. I shook my head while Bella said, 'no.'

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing." She sighed and my heart broke just a little bit more at her heart-aching face. "It broke my heart. That's why I jumped off the cliff, you know?"

Bella looked confused. "Edward said you fell." She stammered.

"Always the gentleman." She smiled and put her hand over her heart. "Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way, evn though he's older than I am." She wrapped her arm around Bella. "That's why I'm so glad that he's found you, dear. Him and Jasper have been the odd men out for so long." She put her cold arm around me and I smiled at her. "I'm glad Jasper found you too, hon. He's needed a mate. You've made him so happy."

Esme and Bella exchanged a few more words, but I didn't really pay attention. I just looked at the field. Edward was far out in left field, Carlisle stood between the first and second base and Alice held the ball, bouncing it up and down in her hand.

Emmett was swinging a bat, it basically whistled every time he swung the bat. Jasper stood behind Emmett about 10 feet behind, catching for the other team.

"Alright!" Esme called out into the waiting field. "Batter up!"

Alice held the ball in both hands before she flicked her wrist and Emmett missed the hit and the ball landed into Jasper's awaiting hand.

I heard Bella ask if that was a strike and Esme explained to her that it was.

"Woo! Good catch Jasper!" I yelled over to him knowing that he would hear me. He turned to me after he hit the ball back to Alice and winked. I blew a kiss over to him and he laughed.

This time, the bat hit the ball that I couldn't see and hit far into the forest behind Edward.

"Home run." I heard Bella murmur. I shook my head, not yet.

Edward came running out of the forest with a wide grin and a ball in his hand.

"Out!" Esme's voice rang out into the field. And Emmett pouted his way over to us. I laughed at his face and he playfully glared. I pouted at him and he just shook his head.

I quickly learned why they needed the thunder to play ball. One, because of when they hit the ball it sounds like a clap of thunder. And also when Jasper hit the ball to Carlisle's feet, trying to get around Edward. Carlisle caught the ball and ran to first base, his body collided with Jasper's and it made a huge sound. It sounded like a mix between two boulder's falling and a gun shot. Me and Bella jumped up concerned that they were hurt. But I relaxed when I saw that they both got up laughing.

"Safe." Esme's calm voice shouted to them. Jasper smiled and stayed where he was. I gave him a thumbs up and he did the same back.

Soon, it was Beau's turn to hit. Emmett was at first base, Jasper at second and Rosalie was at third.

"Bases loaded." I clapped my hands to every syllable. They all shook their heads at me, but I just smiled. Hey someone has to be the cheerleader.

Emmett's team was up by one when Edward caught the third out. He sprinted over to Bella as Jasper sprinted over to me.

"What do you think?" Jasper asked pulling me into a side hug.

I laughed. "I think it's so cool to see you guys play. I also get to see my boyfriend run around in baseball pants." I winked at him and he laughed and kissed my forehead again. I wasn't kidding. It was a nice sight.

Edward left after saying that he was up and Jasper followed after him. Emmett was pitching and I laughed.

I cuffed my hands over my mouth. "We want a pitcher, not a belly itcher!" I shouted over to Emmett and he glared at me before laughing.

The score constantly changed so much that I wasn't even sure what it was at this moment. The thunder rumbled on, but we stayed dry. Thank God, I didn't bring a umbrella.

Carlisle was up to bat with Edward catching when Alice gasped loudly. Loud enough where me and Bella could clearly hear it. My eyes were on Jasper and he looked at me after feeling Edward and Alice tense. He came running over the same time Edward ran over to Bella.

"Alice?" I heard Esme ask. I didn't really pay attention to her, I was just paying attention to Jasper's tense body. I wrapped my small arms around his waist the best I could and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I wasn't nervous or scared, I had Jasper.

"I didn't see- I couldn't tell." Alice mumbled. We were all gathering up around each other at this time; prepared for anything.

Edward was in front of Bella and she was holding onto his arm like it was a life saver. And maybe it was.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with a sense of authority. He was always the calmer one out of the Cullens. I envied him at this moment.

"They were traveling much faster than I originally thought." Alice said leaning into Beau's touch when he leaned over her.

"What changed?" Beau asked leaning over Alice's small form more, protecting her. But from what?

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path." Alice said looking at everyone, staying on me and Bella a little bit longer than the others.

All eyes followed her eye sight and looked at me and Bella. I just buried my head into Jasper's chest more. I didn't want to see their scared and pity fulled looks.

"How soon?" Carlisle looked over a few moments of silence.

"Less than five minutes. They're running, they want to play with us." Alice whispered. I heard Jasper growl slightly and I rubbed his back, knowing it wouldn't really calm him down but it's the thought that matters.

"Can you guys make it?" I guess Carlisle was looking over at us, but I still wasn't looking at anyone, with my head fit tightly in Jasper's chest.

"No." I felt Jasper's strong and leading voice vibrate through his chest and I shivered. He pulled me in tighter, without hurting me.

"Not carrying." Edward finished for Jasper. "Besides, we wouldn't want them to cross their scent on the way and start something.

"How many?" Emmett said, kind of excited. Probably because he was thinking of a fight.

"Three."

"Three! Let them come." Emmett pounded his fist together making a loud bang that I wasn't expecting and I jumped in Jasper's arms. Jasper growled slightly and it rumbled in his chest.

"I wouldn't be so sure of numbers Emmett." I mumbled looking out from Jasper's chest. I could see everyone looking at me when I started speaking and sighed.

"She's right." Carlisle said nodding in my direction. "Let's just continue the game."

Jasper went over to the catchers mound and pulled me with him and grabbed a bat and put it in my hand. "Pretend you're going to play okay?" He pleaded and I just nodded my head at him. He grabbed my hair tie in my hair and pulled it out gently. My hair fell around my shoulders. He placed his hat on top of my head.

"Thank God, you wore a scarf." He whispered and squat down in front of me. I practiced swinging the bat and did a couple of trick with it, acting like I was waiting. I looked in the corner of eye to see that Edward was acting like he was calling the shots with Bella. Bella also had a bat in her hand, probably getting the idea off Jasper.

The game went on the same, with Carlisle hitting and then Esme. It didn't take long before three figures came into the field. We all stopped our movement and all walked together in a line. Jasper put his arm around my neck, to try and help with the smell.

I hope this worked.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! It was a little bit of fun. I like writing this scene. It's always fun. **

**Review and let me know what you think! **

**Reviews= more chapters!**

**Love,**

**Cheyenne!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey my lovely readers! Chapter 12 already, ugh stories go by so fast, don't they? **

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Hunt  
**

They each walked into the forest, one by one. I wasn't really sure why they were walking, I mean they are vampires right? Why didn't they just ran into the field. I think they just wanted to make themselves seem more dramatic. It worked.

Like Alice said, there was three of them, but from the looks of them, they knew just as much and knew how to fight as well as the Cullens. Well, maybe not Jasper, but he had a different past.

The first male was dark skinned, but it was weird, it was practically glowing, almost like he was pale but he was African American. He had long dark hair that was in dreads. He had a fake smile on his face, showing he meant no harm. Meaning, they didn't smell me and Bella yet. The second of the males, had long blonde hair but his way pulled back into a long ponytail at the base of his neck. He was lean and had a smirk on his face, probably thinking that he would get a game out of this. The third figure of the group was a female, and you can tell that no one tried to mess with her. Her crazy curly hair was all over the place and had some leaves and twigs stuck in it, but I don't think she cares. Obviously they were doing something before they came to us, because they all had dirty clothes on that didn't match.

They each walked catlike, like they were hunting something. Where as the Cullens, walked like they were normal people. The group of vampires obviously don't go out in human view much, unless they were feeding. Which leads me to the next realization, they're eyes were all blood red.

The dark skinned male walked forward, more out of the group. Which the catlike female didn't like. "We thought we heard a game." His voice rang out with the softest french accent and in a calming way. "I am Laurent, this is Victoria and James." He pointed to the vampires behind him. The red head, Victoria, didn't take her eyes off of me. And I copied her, not taking my eyes off hers.

"This is my family," Carlisle started. "Emmett, Jasper, and Chelsea, Esme and Rosalie, Alice, Beau, Edward and Bella." He said our names in groups, from left to right, Bella being the last name that left his tongue.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked, meaning his group.

"Actually we're finishing up, but we'd be interested in another time. Are you planning on staying long?" Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly and opening voice, pitch for pitch.

"We're actually headed north. We were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into others for a while."

"This region is pretty much empty except for us and a few travelers like yourselves." Carlisle explained.

I could feel myself become more relaxed and open, due to Jasper's powers. You can tell the others were being affected as well. Even Victoria stopped glaring over at me, long enough to pay attention to Carlisle and Laurent.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent asked, obviously curious with the tone in his voice.

While Carlisle was explaining to Laurent where they hunted and how far they went, I scanned our group and theirs. Victoria moved to glare at Rosalie and Rosalie met her glare, but harder. No one could win a glaring contest against her, not even me. James and Edward were staring intently at each other, not glaring exactly, but staring. Edward was probably reading James mind. Emmett was smiling, clearly excited to fight something. Esme was acting calm for the whole group and herself. Bella was watching Edward carefully while holding his hand. Alice was closer to Bella, since Edward moved forward to growl at James. Beau was smiling just as brightly as Emmett was. Jasper was staring at each and every one of them, his eyes flicking over each of them every 30 seconds. His arm was still around my shoulders. To everyone else, it would be a affectionate gesture, but I could tell it was for protection and calming.

"We just ate outside of Seattle anyways." Laurent laughed, breaking me out of my concentration.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us- Jasper and Chelsea, go with Bella and Edward to the Jeep." He added causally, trying to act as if I was an actual vampire.

Everything moved in a fast motion. The wind seemed to blow around Bella's hair, Jasper's arm was blocking mine. Edward stiffened and the blonde haired vampire whipped his head around to look in Bella's direction.

James went into a crouch facing Bella and Edward bared his teeth, crouching in front of Bella for defense. A snarl ripped through the air from James and Edward's throat. Jasper pulled me behind a little, nothing too big that it would cause people to look at us, but enough that if someone noticed I was a human too, he would be able to push me behind and protect me. Carlisle moved closer to Edward and James facing off, but didn't get in the middle of it.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed with surprise, his eyes wide and confused. No one relaxed their poses.

"She's with us." Carlisle exclaimed more towards James than Laurent or Victoria, who went back to looking at me. I just glared right back.

"You brought a snack?" Laurent stepped forward, probably getting her smell more powerful now.

Edward growled and snarled more loudly than before, his lip curling over his sharp, white teeth.

"I said she's with us." Carlisle said forcefully. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Bella, or me, but they haven't gotten my scent yet.

"But she's a human." Laurent said in slight disgust, appalled that they would be with a human.

James slowly straighten out of his crouch, but his face was still in the fight that could have happened. Edward didn't move out of his crouch, not trusting whatever was going through James' head.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other." Laurent said calmly and soothing, trying to stop the tense air. I could feel basically all the muscles in Jasper's body because of how tense he was. I could only imagine what Edward was like.

"Indeed." Carlisle said shortly.

"We'd like to accept your invitation." Laurent's eyes flicked towards Bella before settling on Carlisle. "We will not hurt the girl. I said before, we will not hunt on your range."

James didn't like that one bit, because he glared at Laurent and then shared a look with Victoria who was in turn looking at face to face, before settling on mine once again.

"We'll show you the way." Carlisle said and then turned. "Beau, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie?" They all slowly made their way to Carlisle and walked with they travelers.

Edward whispered something to Bella before pulling her towards the Jeep. Me and Jasper walked back slowly, keeping an eye on James before we turned and followed Alice.

Once we were all in the trees, safe from any peeping eyes, Jasper pulled me onto his back and started running, much like Edward. Only Edward was faster, even with Bella on his back.

We all reached the Jeep in time to see Edward flinging Bella into the back, Jasper put me in much more gently and then followed me in. Strapping me in the seat. Alice was already in the front seat and Edward started the engine and flew out of the trailed forest. I helped Bella with the straps, but it was hard with all the bumps that we were going over. I finally got her strapped in and smiled triumphantly.

Jasper and Alice were glaring out the side windows and I grabbed Jasper's hand in both of mine. I knew that it wasn't going to do much to help him stop being angry, but it was going to help in letting him know that I was still there. His glare turned over to look at me, before he softened his glare and sighed. He squeezed my hands gently and pulled me closer, well as close as these straps would allow.

It wasn't until we hit the main road when Bella decided to speak up, saying something. "Where are we going?" She asked.

No one answered her question and I looked up at Jasper to see him glaring out the window again.

"Damn it Edward! Where are you taking me!" I would have commented that they were taking us somewhere, but I didn't really care where they took us. I just wanted to get out.

"We have to get you two away from Forks, far far away." He didn't looked back at us, I could tell that he was serious. I wasn't worried, they wouldn't let anything hurt us.

"You have to turn around, you have to bring me back!" Bella started to try and take the harness off and I grabbed her arms and forced them at her sides, even though Bella was strong for someone who trips over nothing, I was still stronger. She kept struggling against me, until Edward growled.

"No! Edward, you can't do this!" She said trying to get through to him. I, even knew it wasn't going to work.

"I have to, Bella, now be quiet."

"I won't! Charlie will call the FBI, they will be after your family- Carlisle and Esme. You'll have to hide forever!" Bella was desperate, I could tell. I can see her point, if she maybe said something to Charlie to make him believe she has to go away for a while, then everything will be okay.

"No Chelsea." Edward growled at me. "Calm down Bella, we've been there before."

"Oh shut up, Edward." I said back with venom dripping in my words. "You know it would work."

Alice spoke for the first time since we left the baseball game. "Edward, pull over."

He didn't listen, he just sped up the car, reaching over 115 MPH.

"Let's just talk about this." She tried again.

"You don't understand." He shouted, the sudden boom making me and Bella jump and Jasper growl. "He's a tracker Alice. Did you see that? He's a tracker!"

Alice and Jasper tensed at the news. I wasn't sure what that exactly meant, but I have a feeling it meant he could find anyone he wanted.

"Pull over, Edward." Alice said with slight authority. I've never heard her use that tone before, and by the look on Bella's face, she hasn't either.

120 MPH.

121 MPH.

"Do it, Edward." Alice tried again.

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind, tracking is his possession, he wants her- _her _specifically." He looked at me through the review mirror. I knew that he wanted her, it was obvious, and no one caught my scent, so there was no reason why he would want me. "He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where-"

He cut her off with a growl. "And how long do you think it will take him to caught her scent in this town?"

Bella gasped, and I knew what she was thinking; Charlie.

"Charlie!" Bella spoke both of our thoughts. "My scent is going to lead him to Charlie. You can't leave him!" She started struggling again, just when I thought she was finished with that. I used all of my strength and pushed her down. I was freaking out too, but you didn't see me thrashing against the seat belts.

"She's right." Alice said quietly looking over at Edward.

The car slowed down more.

115 MPH.

112 MPH.

109 MPH.

90 MPH.

Then suddenly we stopped and me and Bella went flying against the harness, Jasper put his long arm across both of us, so we didn't hit our heads against the chair. I glared over at the front, fucking Edward.

"There are no options." Edward growled and hissed. I couldn't tell if he was a snake or a rabid dog. He glared at me, obviously reading my thoughts. I just glared right back at him.

"I'm not leaving Charlie." Bella shouted breaking me and Edward out of our glare contest.

"We have to take her back." I said relaxing into my seat now that Bella wasn't trying to break out of the car.

"No." He growled at me.

"He's no match for you guys." I said back.

"He won't be able to touch her." Jasper agreed with me.

"He'll wait." Edward tried again.

I just sighed and rested my head against the headrest, while him, Jasper and Alice fought. I looked over at Bella and she looked at me with desperation clear in her eyes. I sighed again and rolled my eyes.

"There- is- no- other- option!" Edward's voice snarled back at Jasper.

"Does anyone want to hear my idea?" I asked opening my eyes and looking at Edward through the mirror.

"No." Edward growled and Alice glared right back at him, not happy with him.

"Listen," I shouted at him and he sighed and rolled his eyes. "You take us back."

"Whoa, you?" Jasper said looking at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"No." Edward growled. He's definitely a rabid dog.

"You take us back and I leave a note for my Aunt saying that I need to leave for a couple of days to get some sunlight. She's not going to care, I'm 18. I can do whatever I want."

"And I tell my dad that I'm going to Phoenix with Chelsea for sunlight. I pack my bags. We wait til this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie and Tammy alone. Then you can take us anywhere you want." Bella finished, catching onto my plan and adding onto it.

They all stared at Bella and me.

"What?" I snapped.

"It's not a bad idea, really." Jasper said looking proud at me. I smiled at him back.

"It might work. We can't leave her father unprotected, you know that." Alice said looking at Edward.

We all looked at him, waiting for him to say something bad about our idea.

"It's too dangerous. I don't want him within a 100 mile radius of her." He shook his head. I groaned and leaned back into my chair. I knew their was something he was going to be apposed to.

"He's not getting through us." Jasper said looking at me when he said it. I believed him. I trusted him.

Alice looked blank for a couple of minutes. "I don't see him attacking them. He's going to wait until we leave her alone."

"It's not going to be long before he realizes that's not going to ever happen." Edward shut his eyes and groaned.

"I demand you take us home." Bella tried to sound firm and I laughed a little at her attempt. She turned her glare at me and I coughed.

"Please?" She tried to play the nicer card, and beg.

"Fine." He growled out. "You're leaving tonight. Tell him any story. 15 minutes from when you leave this car. Do I make myself clear?" He didn't wait for a answer because he started the car up and drifted around to turn towards Forks.

100 MPH.

105 MPH.

115 MPH.

It didn't talk us long before we got to our street. I quickly unbuckled my seat belt so I could jump out when the time came for it. Bella pointed to her and I rolled my eyes but did it anyway. We started slowing down til we stopped in front of my and Bella's house. Jasper opened the door, grabbed me and ran across the street. I quickly opened the door and Jasper ran upstairs to pack some bags. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Tammy,_

_I'm going away for a while. It's spring vacation and I need a tan desperately. I'm getting so pale that I resemble snow. I'm going to Arizona with Bella. We will be back hopefully by the end of the week. We won't get into too much trouble. I'm 18, so I would be the one getting in trouble. Don't worry though. Mom let me do this all the time. I know, I know, you're not mom, but you're related to her. Sadly, so am I. I'll call you when we reach the hotel, we're going to be driving. Call you!_

_Love, Chelsea(:_

Jasper came running down the stairs with a bag full of clothes and a smaller bag for other things I would need. I smiled at him softly and taped the note on the fridge. She'll see it there.

We both ran out the door and I quickly locked the door and Jasper threw me over his shoulder and ran to the garage. He threw me into my car and we both took off down the rode. I quickly noticed that Bella's truck wasn't in the drive way anymore, so that means that we will be catching up with them soon.

Like I predicted, we caught up to Bella's truck only going 60 MPH down the rode. When we get back, I'm getting her a better car. I saw that Alice was driving the Jeep back, which was in front of us.

After 10 minutes of driving, we reached the Cullen's house and we all jumped out of the cars that we were in and ran into the house. Jasper picking me up slightly over the ground and running into the house. We stopped shortly when we saw Laurent in the house. Jasper quickly put me on my feet, to try and keep the 'I'm a vampire' thing going. Laurent looked at us quickly, suspiciously, before turning to Edward and Bella who were behind us.

"He's tracking us." Edward growled at Laurent and Laurent's face turned sullen.

"I was afraid of that." He said sadly, looking at Bella.

Alice flew to Beau side and whispered something in his ear and they both took off upstairs. Rosalie and Emmett were behind Carlisle and Rosalie was glaring at Bella, not that it was her fault.

"What will he do?" Carlisle said breaking everyone out of their thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Laurent said quietly, looking back at Carlisle. "I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off."

"Can't you stop him?" I asked speaking up, probably not the best to bring attention to myself. In fact, I'm surprised they didn't figure out I wasn't a vampire because I had blue eyes. How dumb are they?

"Blue eyes?" He asked quietly looking at me and then the Cullens. Spoke too soon.

"Contacts," I said automatically. "Now answer my question."

He blinked, surprised by my sharp tone. "Nothing stops James when he gets started." He answered still looking at my eyes, probably trying to see the contacts or the color seeping through them. He looked like he was going to say something else about my 'contacts' when Emmett spoke up.

"We'll stop him." He pounded his fists together excitedly.

"You can't bring him down.." Laurent continued on about how great James was. I just blocked him out. I didn't want to hear it. Instead, I focused on how Jasper's thumb was rubbing my hip soothingly, for me or him, I wasn't quite sure. "...I'm sorry for what has been released here. Truly sorry." Laurent bowed his head slightly, ashamed.

"Go in peace." Carlisle said and waved his hand out the door. Laurent escaped and everyone tensed all over again. We all moved into the garage and started moving around the whole place.

"How close?" Carlisle asked packing things into a bag, I wasn't quite sure what it was, he was moving too fast.

"About three miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female." Victoria.

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run them south." Edward explained. When was this decision made? I looked over at Jasper and he looked like he was stressed. I sighed and walked over to him. I hugged him around the waist and he tensed for a second. About 30 seconds pasts before he slipped his arm around my shoulder in a one arm hug. I'll take what I can.

"Get her upstairs and trade clothes." Edward looked over at Rosalie and she glared at him.

"Why should I?" She hissed, clearly angry. "What is she to me?"

I flinched at her tone, even though it wasn't at me. I could see in the corner of my eyes that Bella did the same thing.

"Esme?" Edward asked, not even commenting or taking notice of what Rosalie said. Esme nodded and picked up Bella and ran upstairs.

Everything happened too fast for my eyes to concentrate. I didn't try, I just payed attention to how Jasper's breathing was slow and regular.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck." I heard Edward tell Bella, that must mean that she was back. I didn't open my eyes to look, already knowing the answer.

"Alice, Jasper- take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south." I felt Jasper's other arm that wasn't on me reach out, probably catching the keys.

"We're taking the Jeep." I wasn't quite sure who he was talking to.

I heard a couple more words being exchanged, but I didn't want to hear it. This all seemed too unreal for me to put my head around. I was one thought away from a headache.

"Be safe." I heard Esme say to Bella and then she made her way over to me. I looked up from the ground after I opened my eyes and looked at Esme. She smiled sadly at me and I smiled back, or tried to. She put her cold hand to my cheek and whispered the same thing she did to Bella to me. I nodded and smiled. She touched Jasper's cheek too before leaving with Rosalie.

Alice picked up her phone before it even buzzed and she looked at all of us. I noticed that everyone else was gone. It was just me, Bella, Jasper and Alice left in the garage.

"Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail."

"You're wrong, you know?" Jasper spoke up for the first time since we left my house. I was confused but when I looked at Bella I could tell that he was talking to her. She was a wreck.

"What?" She gasped and looked surprised.

"I can feel what you're feeling now. And you are worth it." He said quietly, rubbing my back. I just leaned more into him. I felt bad for Bella, Edward was out there chasing the vampire and I had Jasper with me.

"I'm not." She mumbled. "If anything happens to them, it will be for nothing."

"You're wrong." Me and Jasper said at the same time.

Alice decided to speak up at that time. "Ready?"

We all looked at her and then nodded. I grabbed my small bag while Jasper grabbed the bigger one and we all piled into the car. Alice said that I should be in the front with Jasper and I nodded quietly before getting into the front. I smiled slightly at Jasper and he just held out his hand for me to hold. I grabbed it tightly in my own and sighed.

This is going to be a long week.

* * *

**Hello! My wonder people! I hope you liked this chapter! I have a new thing going, I'm going to make a playlist that reminds me of my stories, so when they are finished I will put them on my profile and you guys can check it out if you want to. (:  
**

**Review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter!**

**With love,**

**Cheyenne!**


End file.
